Twilight's Flame
by Zero Devastator
Summary: Blaze Plasma is a teenager who is now starting his new life in Canterlot, with the help of his cousins. But a certain straight A student catches his eye, and it doesn't take them long to become friends, but as they become closer, they might become more then just friends, will they? Or will they stay friends for the rest of their high school life.
1. A New Year, A New School

The sun rose on the town of Canterlot, in a two-story house, the sun is shining through the curtains of a window, along with the vibrating of a phone. "Damn it", Blaze said, "just five more minutes", Blaze turned over, facing way from his phone, but the phone kept vibrating. "Damn it", Blaze said, turning over again and grabbing his phone, turning off his cellphone alarm. Blaze then got up and went into his bathroom, he turned on the water faucet and got some water on his hands, and put it on his face. "Its just two days Blaze, today and Friday", Blaze said to himself, He then started to get out a toothbrush and toothpaste.

 _Later..._

Blaze opened the door and got out of the bathroom, "my favorite T-shirt", Blaze said, he saw a shirt that had a flame on it, the color of the shirt was also gray. Blaze put on the T-shirt, along with some red shorts, suddenly, his phone rang, along with the words "Applejack". Blaze smiled, walked over to his phone and answered it, "its a little to early to call your cousin, don't ya think", Blaze said, "I wake up early just like you, cuz", Applejack said.

 _Sweet Apple Acres..._

"I wake up early just like you, cuz", Applejack said, eating breakfast, "well that's good to hear", Blaze said, "hey sis, stop talking to your boyfriend and get in the truck, we need to leave", Big Mac said, "shut up Mac, its not my boyfriend, its Blaze, and I'll be there in a minute", Applejack said, Big Mac chuckled and opened the door, "I got to go Blaze, before my brother starts to think we are dating", Applejack said, "ok, bye", Blaze said.

 _Back at Blazes house..._

Blaze hung up his phone and put it in his pocket, he then went over to a shelf, finding a PlayStation Vita. "there you are", Blaze said, getting the Vita and putting it in his blue backpack, he then looked over at a iPad at a table, he then ran to the table and picked it up, doing the same thing like he did to the Vita. He then opened the door and walked downstairs, his mom was in the kitchen, making breakfast. "You are just in time for breakfast, Blaze, I'm making pancakes", his mom said, his dad was also sitting down on the table, eating pancakes. "Good morning", Blazes dad said, "morning", Blaze said, sitting down, Blazes mom then got Blaze a plate of pancakes, "you ready for the first day of school", Blazes dad said, "heck no", Blaze said, eating the pancake. "Well, at least you will make new friends right", Blazes mom said, "right", Blaze said, "I need to get going, bye", Blazes dad said, leaving the house. "I think we need to get going to", Blazes mom said.

 _Later..._

Blaze sat inside his moms car, playing a game on his phone, the car then stopped. "This is where I drop you off", Blazes mom said, "and this is where misery begins", Blaze said, Blazes mom rolled her eyes, "it probably wont be that bad", his mom said, "just be yourself, and everything will be fine". "Ok", Blaze said, Blaze got out of the car, and started to walk towards the building, suddenly, a truck pulled over beside the sidewalk. "Hey cuz", Applejack said, Apple Bloom and Big Mac then got out of the truck, Applejack got out and ran towards Blaze, and hugged him, "I cant wait to tell you everything about CHS Blaze", Applejack said, "see, now what did I tell you, boyfriend and girlfriend", Big Mac said, Applejack stopped hugging Blaze and looked at Big Mac, "shut up Mac, we are cousins", Applejack said, "now let me show you around".


	2. Get Ready For School Twilight

"Wake up sis", Shining Armor said, "I want to see Cadence", Twilight awoke from the knocking on her bedroom door and Shining Armors voice. "Couldn't you just wait for me to get up", Twilight said, "no, I want to see Cadence", Shining said, "you saw her yesterday, can't you wait", Twilight said, "no, now get up", Shining said, Twilight got up from her bed, she saw her phone, seeing that she had gotten a text from her aunt-in-law, Principal Celestia, the text said...

Celestia: CHS will be having a new student today, I want you to show him around.

Twilight was now excited, due to the fact that she would be showing someone around Canterlot High, instead of Sunset Shimmer, who showed the Dazzlings around last year. Shining knocked on Twilights door again, "hey, Dusk Shine said that he is picking you, me, Spike, Barbara, Bolero, Gleaming Shield, and Cadence up, now get ready for school", Shining said, "shut up Shining", Twilight said, she started to get the regular shirt and skirt she usually wore at school, Twilight opened the door, and ran downstairs. Downstairs, Night Light and Twilight Velvet sat at the table, Shining walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, sitting down beside Twilight, "good morning", Twilight Velvet said, "Morning", Shining said, "good morning", Twilight Sparkle said, suddenly, there was a knock on the door, Shining got up from his seat, "its them", Shining said, Shining opened the door and at the doorway stood Cadence, "lets go", Cadence said, Shining walked out, Twilight Sparkle got her bag, and got up, "bye, love you", she said, she then walked out, and into the car, the car then went to CHS. Everybody then got out of the car to walk inside, "I'll see you guys later, I need to show the new kid around the school", Twilight said, and walked inside the school.

 **Yes, Spike and Barbara will be humans in this story**


	3. Meeting Twilight

"Welcome to Canterlot High", Braeburn said, Blaze looked around his surroundings, seeing students running and walking through the crowded hallways of the high school, Braeburn was also walking with Applejack and Blaze, vice principal Luna then showed up. "Excuse me Mrs. Applejack, but we need to talk to Blaze for a second", Luna said, "don't worry Mrs. Luna, I'm going to show Blaze around the school", Applejack said, "sorry Mrs. Applejack, we already scheduled someone to show Blaze around the school", Luna said, Applejack had a look of disappointment on her face, she turned around and hugged Blaze. "see you in Mrs. Peachbottom's class", Applejack whispered, and walked away, Luna looked at Blaze and said, "please follow me, Mr. Plasma", Blaze and Luna walked through the crowded hallways of the school, and soon they was in Luna's office. "Take a seat, Mr. Plasma", Luna said, Blaze then proceeded to take a seat, Luna then walked over to her desk and sat down. "So Mr. Plasma, I already understand that you are in Mrs. Peachbottom's math class, and are relatives with Applejack, Big Mac, the schools lunch lady, Granny Smith, Braeburn, Apple Bloom, Babs Seed, and Babs sister, Sunflower, but me and my sister, principal Celestia, understand that you do not know the school hallways that much, so that is why me and my sister are going to get someone who knows all the hallways of Canterlot High", Luna said, "she should be here any minute", Luna added. "Ok", Blaze said, Blaze then looked at a trophy that had a golden game controller, "and I see that you play video games, Mrs. Luna", Blaze added.

Twilight and Celestia walked in Luna's office, to see an argument between the vice principal, and the new kid. "Oh please, I could beat you in a game of Call of Duty", Luna said, "Haha, I bet you 200 Bits you couldn't", Blaze yelled at Luna. "Ahem", Celestia said, her words broke the heated argument between Blaze and Luna, "sorry 'bout that sister", Luna said, Celestia smiled and rolled her eyes, "Blaze, this is my niece-in-law, Twilight Sparkle, she will be showing you around the school", Celestia said, Blaze got up from his seat and shake Twilights hand. "Plasma, Blaze Plasma", Blaze said, Twilight smiled and said, "nice to meet you Blaze", Blaze then smiled, and they walked out of the office.

Blaze and Twilight talked as they walked down the hallway towards the track, that was outside the gym. "Applejack told me about you this summer, I'm sure that Canterlot high will be glad to have a student like you", Twilight said, and Applejack told me about you and your friends", Blaze said, "it would be awesome if you saw one of my friends", Twilight said, Twilight looked at the football field and saw a familiar face on the field. "Oh, and their is my brother, Shining Armor, he is the greatest football player in Canterlot", Twilight said, "and right there is his girlfriend, Mi Amore Cadenza, but she likes to be called Cadence", Twilight added, "hey Cadence, Shining, over here", Twilight yelled at Shining and Cadence.

"Hey Cadence, Shining, over here", a voice yelled from outside the football field, Shining and Cadence turned around to see Twilight, and another boy who looked very unfamiliar, "who's the boy with Twilight", Cadence asked, "I don't know but I'm about to find out", Shining said, Shining and Cadence walked over to Twilight and the boy beside her. "Hey Twily", Shining said, "guys this is my friend, Blaze Plasma", Twilight said, "hey", Blaze said, "Sup", Shining said, "nice to meet you Blaze, I'm Cadence", Cadence said, and shake hands with Blaze.

Blaze, Shining Armor, Cadence, and Twilight talked for a long time outside, Blaze and Twilight was walking towards Mrs. Peachbottoms class, since the school tour was over, "see you in second period Blaze", Twilight said, "ok, see you later", Blaze said.


	4. Meeting Fluttershy

First period ended and every single student was rushing out of Mrs. Peachbottom's class, Blaze and his new friend, Chase, were walking out of the class and were talking, "that was boring", Blaze said, "does every single teacher talk about their rules here", Blaze and Chase then approached Blazes new locker. "Not all of them, sometimes they would just have a poster in their room of the rules", Chase said, Blaze closed his locker door, "go kill yourself", a white haired boy said, "leave her alone", a red and yellow haired girl said, "and what are you gonna do bout' it Bitch", the white haired boy said, "She'll hurt you", a whisper came from a pink haired girl, "what was that", the white haired boy said. "Check this out", Blaze said, Blaze and Chase looked at the scene that was going on in the hallway,

"You know what", the white haired boy raised a hand

"DON'T YOU DARE",

the white haired boy looked down the hallway, and saw Big Mac standing, The white haired boy now had a face of fear on his face. "Big Mac, dude, I see that you are getting more stronger", the white haired boy said, "Mad Claw, you dare put a hand on her, I'm gonna kick your ass", Big Mac said, "ok dude, just...just don't hurt me", Mad Claw said, he then ran away, Blaze went up to Big Mac, "dude, you are a badass", Blaze said, "thanks man, he does that to Fluttershy everyday, and I always stop him", Big Mac said, "you girls ok", Big Mac said, "yeah...uh, thanks Big Mac", the pink haired girl said, "hey I gotta go Fluttershy, later", the red and yellowed hair girl said, "oh uh...later Sunset", the pink haired girl said, "you doing anything later Fluttershy", Big Mac said, "oh...I don't think so", Fluttershy said, Fluttershy then started to notice Blaze, her long hair prevented her from seeing people sometimes, Fluttershy looked up in excitement at Blaze, like she had just saw him after 5 years or more. "Oh my goodness...", Fluttershy said, running over to Blaze, her running almost caused Big Mac to trip, but he was able to maintain balance, "...who's this sweet little guy?!", Fluttershy said, "uhh, that's my cousin, Blaze Plasma", Big Mac said, "ohhh, he's soo cute", Fluttershy said, those words, those words that Fluttershy had just said caused Blazes cheeks to turn as red as his hair, Fluttershy then started to reach into her backpack, she then gave Blaze a chocolate bar, "eat that at lunch, wait, speaking of lunch, wanna sit with me at lunch", Fluttershy said, Fluttershy's attitude towards Blaze was almost like an attitude of a 5-year old. "Uh sure, can one of my friends", Blaze started but his words were cut off by fluttershy's, "sit with us at lunch?! Sure", Fluttershy said, "and the names Fluttershy by the way", Fluttershy said, and she walked off.

"Does she ever", Blaze said, a little freaked out by the events that just occurred.

"Eenope", Big Mac said.

 **yeah, you guys will be seeing a lot of scenes that are similar to the first EQG movie**


	5. Meeting Pinkie and Sonata

"Blaze left the cafeteria and was walking down the hallway toward the gym, during cafeteria, Blaze asked Fluttershy if there was any school groups that he could join, in response, Fluttershy telled Blaze that the Party Planning Committee, or PPC, needed new members, so Blaze decided to head to the gym to join. Blaze entered the gym, it was filled with decorations. "Hmm, was there a party that I didn't know about", Blaze said, he then chuckled, "INCOMING", a female voice said from above, Blaze looked up and saw something unimaginable, something that he never seen before.

Decorations falling from the roof, and at high speeds.

Blazes eyes went wide, his eyes screamed death from above, Blaze ran and took cover under a nearby table, after a few seconds of decorations falling from the sky, Blaze went out from the table, he then saw a girl, probably the same age as him, had light pink skin, and pink hair. Blaze walked over to the girl, "hello there, my name is Blaze Plasma", Blaze said, the pink girl turned around, who was starting to blow air in a balloon, he ducked before the balloon could hit him, the girl didn't respond though. "Um, do you know where I could find the president of the Party Planning Committee", Blaze asked, the girl got done with the balloon and turned to look at Blaze, "well you are looking at the president, silly", the girl said, "and her second-in-command", a female voice said, a girl with blue hair came in the gym, "names Pinkie Pie", the girl said, "and her sidekick, Sonata Dusk", the other girl said. "so, what do ya need", Pinkie said, "um, I was wanting to join the PPC", Blaze said, "oh ok, here you go", Pinkie said, she then pulled out a notepad and pen from her hair, "how is that even possible", Blaze thought, Blaze grabbed the pen and wrote his name on the notepad. Pinkie looked at the notepad, her eyes then went wide, "wow, you have really great handwriting, its like you held a pen ever since the day you was born", Pinkie said, "is it", Blaze said, looking at the notepad. "Later", Blaze said, and Blaze left the gym.


	6. Meeting Adagio and Rarity

_The next day..._

Blaze walked down the hallway, it was Friday, and he had just got out from 1st period. Many things was on his mind like...

He hoped he has no more homework, from any classes that he had, he knew that he had some math homework in his backpack, but he couldn't help that he sucked at math A.K.A. Mental Abuse To Humans...

Plus, he wondered what was up with the decorations yesterday at the gym when he met Pinkie Pie and Sonata...

While walking down the hallway though, people started to clap their hand, "why are they clapping, I didn't do anything special", Blaze thought. Suddenly, a hand pulled him in a classroom, he almost tripped but was able to maintain balance, "what the heck is wrong with you", Blaze yelled, a white skinned girl, and another girl with huge hair, closed the door. "uhh", Blaze managed to speak out, the two girls started to measure him, "what are you guys doing", Blaze asked, the white skinned girl pulled out a blue T-shirt and black pants, "perfect", the white skinned girl said, she got the outfit on him before Blaze could react, "goody, that outfits looks good on you, nobody will recognize you in that, wouldn't you agree Adagio", the white skinned girl said, Adagio just nodded, "but we wouldn't have to change his skin color, right Rarity, I think he looks adorable with that color", Adagio said, Blaze blushed, "um, can somebody-", Blazes words were cut off by an opening of a door, "there you are cuz, it looks like you met the fashion freaks", Applejack said, "shut up Applejack, you don't know fashion", Rarity said, "we've been looking for ya", Rainbow Dash said, "Yeah, did you see it", Aria said, "yeah, did you", Pinkie said, "uh, I don't think he has Pinkie", Fluttershy whispered, "you haven't seen it yet, have you", Twilight said, Blaze had a confused look on his face, "seen what", Blaze said, "you didn't hear about it, it was all over the news", Sonata said, "it wasn't on the news Sonata", Sunset said, "close the door Sunset", Blaze said, Sunset closed the door, "ok two things, number one, I like your outfit today Twilight", Blaze said, looking at her green outfit, "and two, what the hell are you guys talking about", Blaze continued, Pinkie put her backpack on a desk, and got out a laptop, and set the laptop on the desk. Blaze then sat down on the desk, "oh, its not that bad", Pinkie said, getting on YouTube and showing Blaze a video, the video showed what happened to Blaze yesterday, it showed Blaze talking with Fluttershy in the hallway after she was bullied, this made Fluttershy blush and she covered her face, it showed Blaze beating Aria and Rainbow Dash at a game of soccer, and Blaze defending Apple Bloom from Diamond Tiara and Golden Crown. "I take that back, its not bad at all", Pinkie said, "hey, I want to ask you a question Pinkie, what was up with the decorations at the gym", Blaze said, "next weeks Back To School dance", Pinkie said.


	7. Meeting Comet Strike

**This OC that will be appearing in this story is not mine, this OC belongs to the guest reviewer, who wanted to know if I could put his OC in the story, and if you want your OC to be in this story, send a review on any chapters, or send a message, I'll try my best to put your OC in chapters.**

 **Message to guest reviewer I talked about earlier: hope you don't mind if Blaze becomes friends with your OC**

 **Enjoy!**

Blaze walked out into the field, where the track was, and where the soccer field was, Coach Iron Fist led the students out to the soccer field, "alright you little sissies, since we can't play any games in the Gym due to the decorations for next weeks dance, we are going to play some soccer", Coach Iron Fist said, "oh hell ya", somebody yelled out, "but this time we are going to have partners, two people are going to be on each team", Iron Fist said, this got some audible boos from some people, "but that's not soccer, that's weirdo soccer", Rainbow Dash said, "well suck it up buttercup", Iron Fist said, "now one of the teams has to try to get 10 points, if one of the teams gets 10 point, they get to run track for the rest of the day", Iron Fist said, "and I'm picking the partners", Iron Fist added, "Rainbow Dash, you are with Rainbow Blitz, and Blaze Plasma, you are with Comet Strike", Iron Fist said, Comet and Blaze went to their side of the field, while Dash and Blitz did the same, "lets do this I'm ready", Comet said, "you sound like you're pumped up", Blaze said, "hell ya, I'm always pumped up", Comet said, "hope you're ready to lose", Dash said, "do I have to remind about that video", Blaze said, that got a lot of ohhs from the students who were sitting on the bleachers, "shut up", Dash said, Iron Fist blew the whistle, and the game began. Blaze and Comet started to talk while playing soccer, "you new around here right, I haven't seen you around here before", Comet said, "yeah, I'm new here", Blaze said, "where you from", Comet said, "Cloudsdale", Blaze said, "hey Blaze, less talkie", Dash said, "hey Dashie, more whining about that game from yesterday", Blaze said, "I'm gonna kick your ass for that", Dash said.

 _Later..._

Blaze and Comet sat their backpacks on the bleachers that were close to the track, they had won the game, "did you see the look on Dash and Blitz's face when we beat em", Comet said, Blaze laughed, "ya, they seemed pretty pissed", Blaze said, "beat ya to the track fire boy", Comet said, and ran off, Blaze then started to run.

 _Few minutes later..._

"so, why did you move here", Comet asked, "I got into a fight with a bully, I kicked his ass, I didn't get in trouble but my family decided to move here", Blaze said, "cool", Comet said, "I guess you can say that", Blaze said, they stopped to catch their breath, "hey Blaze", Comet said, "yeah", Blaze said, "it was nice knowing ya, right now I gotta talk with those chicks", Comet said, pointing at two cheerleaders, "smell ya later", Comet added, "good luck getting those girls", Blaze said.

 **I just want to point this out right quick.**

 **I made up the character Iron Fist and Comet Strike belongs to the guest reviewer**


	8. The Pep Rally

Blaze sat at his bedroom desk, Twilight had helped him finish his homework 10 minutes ago, but now he was thinking on what he should do next, there was several suggestions on his mind.

PSP? No

PS3 or PS4? No

iPad? Well there was an app he wanted to download after school...

iPad it was then, he got out his iPad from his backpack, and got it out, he knew what to do. One, get on the App Store, two, find the app and do the rest of the crap you need to do, suddenly, Blazes phone rang, it was a number he didn't recognize, but he might as well answer it.

"Hello", Blaze said

"Hiya Blaze, its Flare Warden", Flare said, the blue haired girl, the one girl who wanted Blaze to join the rockers, "hey Flare, how did you get my number", Blaze said, "Chase gave me your number, can I, well, can we ask you a question", Flare said, "who's we", Blaze said, "oh, me and my friends, we was wondering if you were doing anything tonight", Flare said, "I'm downloading an app, but other then that, I'm doing nothing", Blaze said, "well, there is a pep rally going on at CHS, and we was wondering if you wanted to go", Flare said, "sure, I forgot about it, I'll be right there, bye", Blaze said, Blaze grabbed a letterman jacket, and started his way to the pep rally.

 _Canterlot High School, 7:00 PM_

Blaze, Chase, and Comet Strike saw the cheerleaders do their cheer, "hey Blaze, check her out", Chase said, pointing at Fleur Dis Lee, "what about her", Blaze said, "shes the most hottest girl in school", Chase said, "I thought you liked Rarity", Blaze said, "I never did say that at lunch", Chase said, "that's strange, why could we hear you say Rarity is so", Comet started, "shut up", Chase said, "is the most hottest", Comet said, "stop talking", Chase said, Comet started to laugh. Several minutes later, the pep rally was over, "who wants to hang out at the local diner", Comet said, "I do", Blaze said, "me to", Chase said, "hey Blaze", Applejack said, "we got a surprise for you", "what's that", Blaze said, "here you go", Applejack said, a girl, who Blaze never recognized, walked up to Blaze, "who's this Applejack", Blaze said, "its Babs sister, Sunflower", Applejack said, Blaze and Sunflowers eyes went wide, they then hugged each other, "its so nice to see you again", Blaze said, "I know", Sunflower said, they stopped hugging, and Sunflower looked at Blaze, "it feels like yesterday, you barely had a stripe of yellow on you, and now look at you, you grown", Sunflower said, "where you guys going tonight", Sunflower asked, "yo mamas house", Blaze said, Comet and Chase laughed, "seriously, where are you guys going", Sunflower said, "the diner", Blaze said, "can me and my friends hang out with you guys", Sunflower said, "sure", Blaze said, "meet you there", Sunflower said, and Sunflower and Blaze and his friends walked off, "what was going on just now", Comet said, getting in the drivers seat, "just my cousin Sunflower, we are great friends", Blaze said, getting in the back passengers seat.

 **Ok, I want to say something before I leave, one is that I am planning on making a Bully fanfic, if you don't know what Bully is, it is a video game, and two, I might make an OC x Jane the Killer story, that's all for now.**


	9. At The Diner

Comet Strikes car started to make a right turn through a entrance, the entrance led to the local diner, a sign that said _Flo's Diner_ stood near the entrance. Comet stopped his car, and sat in there, "are we getting out dude", Blaze said, Comet turned his head to see Blaze, "no, we are going to wait for Sunflower to get here", Comet said, "hey Blaze, did she ever say who she was bringing along with her", Chase said, "well she is a fashionista, that's what I heard from Babs, so she could be bringing some high class girls from the school who showed up", Blaze said, "ok, just wondering", Chase said, "or Babs since that she is Sunflowers sister", Comet said, "yeah, but you know how some sisters are like, they sometimes don't wanna bring their little sister along", Blaze said, a tap on the window could be heard, Comet turned his head, only to see Sunflower, she was smiling. "You coming or what", she said, Comet opened his door, along with Blaze and Chase. "Where's Babs", Blaze said, "she is staying home with dad", Sunflower said, "who did you bring with you Sunflower", Chase said, "Fleur and Rarity, why", Sunflower said, "just wondering", Chase said, Blaze, Sunflower, and their friends entered Flo's Diner, the diner was a little crowded with teenagers that were coming back from the pep rally back at the high school, and some adults who were coming back from work. "Lets sit here", Sunflower said, the group headed toward a table, that was beside a window, "in my opinion, seats like these are the best to sit at", Blaze said, sitting down near the window, "I'll sit beside Blaze since I haven't seen him in for a long time", Sunflower said, "I'll sit beside you, Sunflower", Fleur said, "and I'll sit beside Chasey Poo", Rarity said, those words that Rarity just said caused the whole group to look at her, "did I just say that, Blaze darling, please don't tell me I said that", Rarity said, starting to freak out, "I'm afraid you did rarity", Blaze said, "oh I didn't mean to say that, please forgive me Chase, I didn't mean to say that", Rarity said, "don't worry Rarity, I kinda like the nickname", Chase said, this caused Fleur to say aww, "Blaze, did I tell you that my mom worked here", Sunflower said, "no", Blaze said, "there she is, hi mom", Sunflower said, she then pointed at a women in a red and white dress that most ladies in diners would wear, she had the same colored skin as Applejacks, and had orange hair, Sunflowers mom waved at the group, and proceeded to walk over to their table. She stopped to see the teens, and her name tag said Flower Seed. "Welcome to Flo's Diner, may I take your order", Flower Seed said, "yes and mom, I want you to meet someone", Sunflower said, "is it another high class boyfriend", Flower Seed said, "nope, think again", Sunflower said, Sunflower moved her head, and Blaze was revealed to Flower Seed. "Oh my gosh, is that you Blaze", Flower Seed said, "yep", Blaze said, "you look so different, it feels like yesterday that I was sitting outside, watching you and Sunflower play tag, and you had no stripes on you hair at all, and now look at you", Flower seed said, "you kids grow up so fast its unbelievable", she then said, "but anyways, what would you crazy kids want", Flower Seed said, "I'll have a cheeseburger, a Pepsi, and a milkshake", Blaze said, "I'll have a milkshake", Sunflower said, "I'll have some fries", Fleur said, "give me a cheeseburger, with fries and Pepsi", Comet said, "I'll have a milkshake", Rarity said, "I'll have a cheeseburger, fries, a Pepsi, and a milkshake", Chase said. "Chase, we don't have that much money, probably none of us do", Blaze said, "don't worry, its for free, this time", Flower Seed said, and walked away, "I guess I'll hang out here for now on", Chase said, "remember what she said Chase, its free this time", Blaze said, "oh yeah", Chase said.


	10. Can I Ask You Something?

Twilight Sparkle entered her house, her family and Shining Armor had just got back from the pep rally at CHS, she was exhausted, she felt like she could collapse at any moment. "I'm so ready for the game next Monday", Shining said, "nobody cares", Twilight Sparkle thought to herself, "hey Twilight, are you ready for next weeks game", Shining said, "no", Twilight Sparkle said, "Twilight, are you ok", Twilight Velvet, her mother, said, "yes mom, I'm just tired that's all", Twilight Sparkle said, walking upstairs and into her bedroom. She closed the door behind her and changed into her pajamas, she had to tell Applejack something before she went to bed, she picked her phone that was laying on the desk, and started to text Applejack...

Twilight: Applejack, can I ask you something?

AJ: Sure sugarcube, what is it?

Twilight: I wanna talk to you about one of your cousins.

AJ: Who? Braeburn, Big Mac?

Twilight: No, the other one.

AJ: Oh, that "other one" :).

Twilight: Shut up!

AJ: I'm just joking Twi, I'll talk about it with you tomorrow, I'm tired.

Twilight: Same here, goodnight Applejack.

AJ: Ok, goodnight.

 **Sorry about the short chapter, I'll try my best to make the next chapter longer.**


	11. The Talk

_The next day, Sweet Apple Acres._

Twilight walked down the dirt road that led to Sweet Apple Acres, she could smell the scent of apple pie, Granny Smith was probably making some for Applejack, Big Mac, and Apple Bloom. Twilight knocked on Granny Smiths door, and Applejack opened the door, "howdy Twi", Applejack said, "hey Applejack", Twilight said, "now, who did you wanted to talk about", Applejack said, "Blaze", Twilight said, "well today is your lucky day, he is here", Applejack said, "where, I didn't see him while I walked down here", Twilight said, "he's outside with Big Mac, working on a car", Applejack said, "hi Twilight", said a familiar female voice, "Pinkie Pie", Twilight thought. And she was right, Pinkie Pie was here, "I wasn't expecting you to be here Pinkie", Twilight said, "me and Applejack are going to see if we are related", Pinkie said, Twilight had a confused look on her face, "didn't you guys do that the last time", Twilight said, "yeah, but we are going to see again", Pinkie said, "and she didn't come alone when she stayed the night here", Applejack said, "good morning Pinkamena", said an unfamiliar voice, Twilight turned to see three girls, she knew that one of them was Maud, but she didn't know who the other two were. "Pinkie, who are the other two", Twilight said, "those are my other sisters, Marble and Limestone", Pinkie said, "and Marble, please call me Pinkie", Pinkie said to Marble, "sorry about that sis", Marble said, Limestone then looked out the window,"who's the other cute boy outside", Limestone said, "you mean Big Mac", Pinkie said, "no, the other one with red hair and yellow stripes", Limestone said, "oh, that's Blaze, he's dreamy isn't he", Pinkie said, "Pinkie don't say that, that could be your cousin to if we are related", Applejack said, "oh yeah", Pinkie said.

 _Outside._

"Lets see if this car works", Blaze said, getting in the drivers seat, he revved up the engine, "listen to that Mac, I think that this car will work perfectly", Blaze said, Big Mac then got in the passenger's seat, "I say we take this thing for a spin", Big Mac said, "you said it, not me", Blaze said, and they took off in the car.

 _Back to the house._

"Vroom", went something outside, "what was that", Twilight said, "probably an animal", Maud said, "didn't sound like an animal", Applejack said, Applejack checked the window, "why heck, its Blaze and my brother", Applejack said, the car went speeding through the dirt road of Sweet Apple Acres, "well, I guess they are going for a drive through the town, now Twi, about Blaze, what do you want to know about him", Applejack said, "what does he do, like after school", Twilight said, "well, Blaze usually heads over to Sugarcube Corner to hang out with his friends and try to do some his homework, after that, he goes back home to play video games, exercise, and or playing on his guitar", Applejack said, "what about Fridays", Twilight said, "well he would hang out with his friends for a few minutes, then they just head to the comic store", Applejack said, "is he a rocker", Twilight said, "yes", Applejack said, "good, all I need to do now is to see if he wants to hang out with me", Twilight said, "text him", Applejack said, a car that was speeding through the dirt earlier came back, "or ask him in person", Applejack said. "Dude, that was freaking epic", Blaze said, coming in the house, "we need to do that again", Big Mac said, they both then entered the kitchen, "what's going on chicks", Blaze said, "nothing much", Pinkie said, "hey Blaze, can I ask you a question", Twilight said, Blaze turned around to see Twilight, "go ahead", Blaze said, "do you wanna hang out with me later today", Twilight said

"Sure", Blaze said.


	12. Hanging Out

"Alright, lets do this", Blaze said, Blaze had on a black T-shirt, pants, and sneakers, also a jacket if it rained. Blaze walked down stairs and was just about walk out the door, until a familiar voice said, "Blaze, be back by 9:00 ok", "yes ma'am", Blaze said, "and don't make out at a parking lot", Mr. Plasma said, "dad, shut up", Blaze said, "and don't..", Mrs. Plasmas words were cut off by Blazes, "I know", Blaze said, and opened the door. He saw the car that was he drove with Big Mac earlier today, he could've washed it since it had mud and dirt on it, but he didn't have time, Blaze entered the vehicle and made his way towards Twlight's home.

 _Later..._

Blaze parked his car beside the sidewalk, he had made it to Twilight's house, he exited his car and walked up the door, "ok dude, don't be nervous, this isn't the first time you did this right", Blaze said to himself. Blaze pushed the doorbell button, footsteps could be heard in the house, the door opened, and a man opened the door. "Ahh, you must be Blaze, please come in", he said, "hey Blaze", said Twilight, running down the stairs, "you must be Blaze, I'm Twilight Velvet, but you can call me Mrs. Velvet, and this is my husband, Night Light", Mrs. Velvet said, "ahh, I see that you showed up", a familiar voice said from upstairs, it was Shining Armor. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing", Blaze said, "its good I guess", Shining said, "be nice to Blaze, he's your sisters boyfriend", Mrs. Velvet said, "no he isn't", Twilight said, her face was as red as an apple, "ok, you guys get going, don't stay out to late and don't make out", Mrs. Velvet said, "mom", Twilight said, blushing again, Blaze opened the passenger side door for Twilight, he closed it for her and entered the drivers seat. "So, where do you want to go tonight", Blaze said, as they drove away from Twilights house, "you wanna go over to Sugarcube Corner", Twilight said, "not really", Blaze said, "have you heard of Flo's Diner", Blaze said, "yes", Twilight said, "have you been there before", Blaze said, "no", Twilight said, "you wanna go there", Blaze said, "sure", Twilight said.

 _Flo's Diner._

Blaze and Twilight sat at a table beside a window, "so Blaze, how are you today", Twilight said, "great", Blaze said, "can I get you two love birds anything", a voice said, Blaze could only think of one person who would say that.

Flower Seed, his relative...

"We. Are not. Dating", Blaze said, "why is she with you", Flower Seed said, "we are just hanging out", Blaze said, "and just give a cheeseburger and Pepsi", Blaze added, "me to", Twilight said, alrighty then", Flower Seed said, and walked off.

(Sunflowers POV)

I can not believe what I am seeing, my cousin, Blaze Plasma, on a date with Twilight Sparkle? I must be dreaming, "maybe we should hang out with them", my sister Babs said, "no way Babs, let them have their date", I say, this is going to be something to talk about to him tomorrow or at school Monday, oh my gosh, its him, he just entered the diner, I gotta act natural!

(Regular POV)

Blaze and Twilight exited the diner, and went back into the car, "I'm tired", Twilight said, "me to", Blaze said, Blaze started up the car, and drove away. As the two were driving through the neighborhood, Twilight remove her seatbelt and laid her head on Blazes shoulder, Blaze smiled, and Twilight got off of him, "sorry, I'm just tired and stuff", Twilight said, "its fine", Blaze said, Twilight then laid her head on Blazes shoulder again, smiled, and closed her eyes.


	13. Meeting Adam

**Hey there Twilight's Flame fans! I would like to say that I will be changing my username to Zero Devastator. Also, the OC that is appearing in this story does not belong to me, it belongs to Tappancs2012, enjoy!**

Blaze walked into the cafeteria, along with Chase and Comet Strike, "alright, the dance is this Friday, we got our outfits and stuff, but we don't have a date", Chase said, getting a lunch tray, "we don't need dates dude", Blaze said, "I need to ask her out", Chase whispered, "who", Blaze said, "you know, Mrs. Fashion", Chase said, "you mean Rarity", Comet said, "yes", Chase said, "what's up Comet", a voice said, the guy who said that had peach skin, black hair that went over his right eye, along with a shade of white. "oh Blaze, this is my friend Adam", Comet said, "hey, you're the kid that beat Rainbow Dash", Adam said, "and Adam is pretty popular in this school Blaze", Comet said, "really", Blaze said, "really dude, I get girls to", Adam said, "hey Adam", a voice, it was her, the schools magician, Trixie Lulamoon, or the great and powerful Trixie. "wanna hang out with Trixie later", Trixie said, "ok", Adam said, "did that just happen, Blaze said, "eeyup", Big Mac said, walking past Blaze and his friends, "Adam, you should be friends with Blaze", Comet said, "ok", Adam said, "this could also solve our date problem", Chase said, "since he gets girls and stuff". "I can get you some girls", Adam said, "really dude", Blaze said, "really, I can any girl to date you, including the girl that you really like, if you really like a girl in this school", Adam said, "can you get me Rarity", Chase said, "heck yeah I can", Adam said, "can you make me popular", Blaze said, "I can also do that", Adam said, "cool", Blaze said. "Alright guys, lets start operation: School Dance Date", Comet said, "I'm ready for that", Blaze said, Blaze, Adam, Chase, and Comet put on sunglasses and said.

"Lets do this".

 **I want to say two things, one Adam belongs to Tappancs2012, and sorry for the short chapter.**


	14. Chase's Mission

Chase walked down the sidewalk to Rarity's house, he had prepared for this moment, and he was always ready for it.

Always ready.

"Here we are Chase, just be cool", Chase thought to himself, he pushed the doorbell button, then all of sudden...

"DING DONG DITCHER", a female voice yelled, and water got all over him, he could take a few guesses to where that water came from, water hose or water balloons. "Chase, is that you", a familiar voice said, it was Rarity, "y-yes", Chase said, although it was a warm day, Chase was freezing, the water was cold as ice, "Sweetie Belle, how dare you", Rarity said, she looked at her, she didn't make Chase wet by herself, she brought a couple of friends.

Apple Bloom and Scootaloo...

"Sweetie Belle, you and your friends go somewhere else, Apple Bloom, I'm calling Applejack about what you did", Rarity said, "no need to", Applejack said, Applejack was with Blaze, "you ok Chase", Blaze said, Chase only shook his head no, he was freezing. "Apple Bloom, stay with me, we are going home", Applejack said, Apple Bloom didn't disobey an order, and she went over to stand beside Applejack, "and you leave Scootaloo", Blaze said, "make me", Scootaloo said, "leave, you chicken", Blaze said, "nobody, and I mean nobody, calls me chicken", Scootaloo said, and started to chase Blaze. Rarity then hugged Chase, she didn't care if she out her skirt and shirt dirty, "I'm sorry about my sister", Rarity said, "were you going to ask me something darling", Rarity said, "ye-yes", Chase said.

"Will you go to the Back To School dance with me", Chase said, "does this answer your question", Rarity said, and kissed Chase. She then stopped the kiss, "I'll see you there", Rarity said, and went back into her house, "did that just happen", Chase said.

"I guess so", Sweetie Belle said.

 **I would like to say that I will be posting my OC x Jane the Killer story, but I'm just having a problem trying to figure out what will happen in the first chapter.**


	15. Comet's Mission

Comet Strike was at soccer practice, the Wondercolts were practicing for a game coming up, Comet had to do this before Rainbow Dash left the school to go home, he just had to, "dude, get your head in the game", Rainbow Blitz said, "oh right, uh sorry", Comet said, he soon realized that he was daydreaming, "come on Comet, get this", Comet thought to himself, Comet kicked the soccer ball at the goal. "Nice job Comet", Dash said, "thanks Dashie", Comet said, "shit, why did I call her that", Comet thought to himself, he didn't notice that Dash was giggling, "stop it, Comet", Dash said, "ok, I'm glad that I called her that", Comet thought to himself, "alright guys, that's enough for today", General Flash said, "woohoo, Cloudsdale High here we come", Dash said, "and asking you out, here I come", Comet thought to himself.

 _Locker Room..._

Comet soon was in his regular outfit, red sweater, and black pants and shoes, and he got into his locker, there it was, a teddy bear, chocolates, and a rose, now was the time, he exited the boys locker room, and sat on the bleachers in gym, he then got out his phone.

Comet: RD, meet me at the bleachers at gym if you have the time.

"Ding", Comets phone went, Dash responded.

Dashie: Sure, I'll be there in a few minutes, :).

Comet put his phone up, and started to wait for Dash, a few minutes later, Dash walked up the bleachers, "Sup Comet", Dash said, "hey Dash", Comet said, "so, what do you want", Dash said, "I was wondering", Comet said, "if you could", Comet added, "be my date for the dance this Friday", Comet finished, and brought out the teddy bear, chocolates, and the rose, Dash put her hands on her mouth, her eyes were wide, "oh my god", she whispered, Comet wasn't able to hear that. "Well, the way you are treating me right now", Dash started, "oh god, I wasn't mean to you, please don't say no", Comet thought to himself, "yes", Dash said, "when are gonna pick me up", Dash joked, "I don't know, but I'll meet you there", Comet said, and they both went down the bleachers, walked out off the school, and went to their houses to tell their parents about their day.

 **The OC x Jane the Killer is out!**


	16. Adam's Mission

""Adam, you need to ask out a girl", Adam thought to himself, it was Tuesday, he was in Mr. Artemis's biology class, he was looking around for a girl to ask out, he was one of the popular people in school, the other popular kids were Flash Sentry, Sunset Shimmer (somehow she gotten back to her popular status after she had a fight with Twilight over the fall formal crown, and when she and the Rainbooms defeated the Dazzlings) and Blaze (Adam was able to get him popular), what girl should he ask?:

Fluttershy: Big Mac could kick his ass if he heard about that.

Aria Blaze: he'll think about it.

Pinkie Pie: Well...maybe but always excited, way too excited.

Applejack: Blaze (possibly) and Big Mac would kick his ass.

Sunflower: Again, Blaze (again, possibly) wouldn't like it, and maybe Babs Seed.

Then he thought about Vinyl Scratch, the DJ, it would probably be a yes.

"Mr. Adam, are you paying attention", Mr. Artemis said, Adam stopped thinking and looked at Mr. Artemis, "what? Sorry, I had my mind on something else, sorry", Adam said, "it looked like you had your mind on something else", Mr. Artemis said, and smiled, "thanks for the notice smart butt", Adam said, and smiled, the class laughed, "thanks for the notice indeed smartass", Adam thought to himself.

 _Outside..._

Adam, Blaze, Chase, and Comet sat at the bleachers outside, "operation: School Dance Date has a problem", Adam said, "what's that", Chase said, "I'm having a problem asking out a girl", Adam said, "before the operation can proceed, I need to try to ask out this girl", Adam said, "who do you have a problem with", Comet said, "the blue girl", Adam said, Blaze, Chase and Comet was confused, which blue girl? "Sonata Dusk", Blaze asked, "no", Adam said, "Vinyl", Chase asked, "yes", Adam said, "dude, you get girls, its easy I'm sure, just use your special backpack or that stereo", Comet said, "no, I'm not using the stereo, and no, I'm not using the backpack", Adam said, "two things, one, I'm not the stereo because it gets everybody's attention, two, the backpack attracts just doesn't attracts one girl, but an army of girls", Adam added, "so, no equipment, I'm gonna go without anything", Adam finished. "Well, she's right there", Blaze said, pointing at her, she was listening to music, "ok, can you guys help me", Adam said, "dude, be yourself and everything will be fine", Chase said, "stop that guys", a familiar voice said, Blaze looked over to see Apple Bloom, being bullied by Golden Crown and his lap dog, Silver Fork, bullying her, "who's ready to kick some rich punk ass", Blaze said, "I am", Chase said, "me to", Comet said, "GET EM", Blaze said, and Blaze, Chase, and Comet ran over to them, "ok Adam, you can do this", Adam said to himself, and walked over to Vinyl. He poked Vinyl to get her attention, she turned around, and took her headphones off, "what's up Adam", Vinyl said, "nothing much", Adam said, "can I ask you a question", Adam said, "sure", Vinyl said, "do you want to go to the dance with me", Adam said, "OMG yes", Vinyl said, she got up, and hugged Adam, "see you there, lover boy", Vinyl said, "ok", Adam said, he went over to the bleachers, and Blaze and the rest walked over to the bleachers and sat down, "you guys beat em up", Adam said, "yep", Blaze said.


	17. Blaze's Surprise

Blaze sat in Mr. Solaris's class with Chase and Comet, so was Golden Crown and Silver Fork, along with Apple Bloom, yesterday was a smack down, when Blaze, Chase, and Comet started to beat up Golden Crown and Silver Fork, Apple Bloom joined in, but little did they know, one of the school cameras was recording them, so all of the was called to the principals office after gym, but Mr. Solaris wasn't just a English teacher...

He was the detention teacher.

Mr. Solaris though did make a deal with Blaze and the others that if they were quiet for the rest of detention, they get to leave early, Blaze, Apple Bloom, Chase and Comet was doing just that, but Golden Crown and Silver Fork ignored that, and was talking away after they finished writing sentences, "SHUT UP", Mr. Solaris screamed, this caused Blaze, Apple Bloom, and his friends to jump, "you are going to regret screaming at us, my parents will sue", Golden Crown said, "no I won't regret screaming at you to, you shouldn't be talking anyways, and no your parents won't sue me, you should follow Blaze, his cousin, and his friends example, you see what they are doing", Mr. Solaris said, "yes sir", Golden Crown said, "then act like them", Mr. Solaris said. "Mr. Solaris, can I ask a question", Apple Bloom said, raising her hand, "yes, go ahead, you can ask me anything except for to know when you guys are going to leave", Mr. Solaris said, "oh, then never mind", Apple Bloom said, lowering her hand, Mr. Solaris chuckled, and said, "don't worry Mrs. Bloom, you and your cousin and his friends will be leaving here in a little bit", suddenly, bell went off, "well that was quick, Blaze Plasma, Chase, Comet Strike, and Apple Bloom, you guys can leave", Mr. Solaris said, Golden Crown and Silver Fork started to get up, Mr. Solaris got, and pointed at the two sophomores, "except for you two", Mr. Solaris said, Blaze and the rest got their stuff, and left the room, "finally, we are out of there", Blaze said, "I know right", Apple Bloom said, "hey Blaze", a familiar voice said, "hey Twi", Blaze said, "can I ask you a question Blaze", Twilight said, "sure", Blaze said, "are you going with anyone to the dance", Twilight said, "well, although I'm popular thanks to my friend Adam, I haven't got any girls yet, but what I'm actually saying is I'm not going with anyone", Blaze said, "are you going with anyone", Blaze added, "no", Twilight said, "I was actually wondering if you wanted to go with me", Twilight said, "sure, I don't mind to go with you", Blaze said, "thanks", Twilight said, and she hugged Blaze, she blushed and ran away, "that girl must really want you to go with her", a voice said, "no kidding Sunflower, you going with anyone", Blaze said, "Elusive, I had a crush on him ever since I was in the 9th grade, and my dream is finally coming true, and Big Mac is going with Fluttershy", Sunflower said, "and I heard that Applejack had a date but I don't know what his name is", Sunflower added, "well, I'll see you later", Blaze said, "ok, bye", Sunflower said.

 _Sugarcube Corner_

"Operation: School Dance Date is completed", Blaze said, "great, we all have our tuxedos, our dates, and our dance moves", Adam said, "well, I don't know how to dance", Blaze said, "well, slow dance", Blaze added, "ok, that your new mission then", Adam said.


	18. Wanna Dance?

Thursday, one day before the Back to School dance, most of the school was excited for it, Blaze was, but he needed someone to help him dance, Rarity did know how to slow dance, but Chase would probably be pissed if he heard about his friend slow dancing with his date to the dance, Blaze needed to find someone to help him, and fast, he quickly got out his phone and started to text Rarity.

Blaze: Hi Rarity.

Rarity: Hello darling :).

Blaze: I need to slow dance with someone, can you help me out with that?

Rarity: I can!

Blaze: I don't think Chase would be happy with that.

Rarity: You're right, I'll get one of my friends to help you!

Blaze: Ok, thanks!

Blaze put up his phone and started to head on to class, hopefully one of Rarity's friends did know how to slow dance good.

 _Later..._

Blaze walked up to his locker, and got a book out from his locker, "where's Rarity's friend", Blaze thought to himself, someone poked him on the shoulder, "hi Blaze", a female voice said, he turned around and it was Adagio, she was different.

Her hair was different.

"I heard you needed help with your dance moves", Adagio said, "and I see you lost the fuzzball", Blaze said, and chuckled, "shut up Han Solo", Adagio said, "when are we going to be able to dance", Blaze said, "meet with me after school at my place", Adagio said, "ok", Blaze said, and Adagio walked away.

 _The Dazzling's apartment_

Blaze walked into the apartment building, and walked up some stairs, "I hope this is the right place", Blaze thought to himself, and went up to one of the doors and knocked it, Adagio opened the door, "hello", Adagio greeted, "hey", Blaze said, and Blaze walked in the apartment, "quick question", Blaze said, "where's Aria and Sonata", Blaze added, "Sonatas helping Pinkie Pie with the decorations and Aria is at a soccer game at Cloudsdale", Adagio said, "ok", Blaze said, "ok, lets start", Adagio said, turning on a radio, she then turned on slow music, "lets begin", Adagio said. Blaze took Adagios hand and they start to slow dance, "alright, here we go", Blaze said, "ok Blaze, you're doing great", Adagio said, "ok", Blaze said.

 _Later..._

Blaze walked home from The Dazzling's apartment, and he got his phone out, he started to text Adam.

Blaze: I know how to slow dance.

Adam: Good.


	19. The Dance Part 1

The big day had finally arrived, Blaze was in his bedroom, getting his tuxedo ready, "ding", Blaze's phone went, he picked up his and looked at the text he got from Twilight.

Twilight: Do you want me to come over to your house or are you going to pick me up?

Blaze: Let me ask my mom.

"Mom, do you want Twilight to come over", Blaze yelled, "what", Mrs. Plasma said, "just come here", Blaze said, Mrs. Plasma walked upstairs and into Blaze's room, "what did you want", Mrs. Plasma said, "do you want Twilight to come over", Blaze said, "yes, I'm going to take pictures of you both" Mrs. Plasma said, and she walked downstairs, Blaze then picked up his phone.

Blaze: My mom said she wants you to come over.

Twilight: Ok, I'll see you there!

Blaze put his phone on his desk, and continued to get his tuxedo ready.

 _Later..._

Blaze had his tuxedo ready, he sat on the couch, waiting for Twilight, the doorbell went off, "Blaze, get that", Mrs. Plasma said, Blaze got up from the couch and opened the door, it was Twilight, and two other familiar faces, "hey Blaze", Twilight said, "can I come in", Twilight said, "yes", Blaze said, "nice house you got here", Night Light said, "you must be Twilight", Mrs. Plasma said, "and you two must be Twilight's parent", Mrs. Plasma added, "we are", Mrs. Velvet said, "honey, get in here", Mrs. Plasma said, "ok", Mr. Plasma said, who was in the kitchen, he entered the living room. "Is this the girl you are taking", Mr. Plasma said, "yes", Blaze said, "alright, lets take the pictures", Night said, "alright, stand right there", Mrs. Plasma said, holding her phone, "smile", Mrs. Plasma said, Blaze and Twilight smiled, and Mrs. Plasma took the picture, "alright, a few more and we will be done here", Mrs. Plasma said, she took a few more picture, "alright, you two kids have fun", Mrs. Plasma said, "hey Twilight", Pinkie said, bursting in the Plasma residence, "Pinkie, where did you come from", Blaze said, "oh me? Rarity got us a limo, and we saw Twilight's parent's car, and I was like, I'm going to visit Twilight", Pinkie said, and she smiled. "Ok, so I guess this means me and Blaze are going in the limo", Twilight asked, "yep", Pinkie said, "well, I'm going, peace out", Blaze said, "me to", Twilight said, "me three", Pinkie said, Blaze and Twilight, along with Pinkie, went out of the house, and into the limo, "hello Blaze darling", Rarity said, "well, I wasn't expecting my cousin to tag along with us", Applejack said, "I wasn't either but guess what happened", Blaze said, "and Applejack, who are you going with to the dance, Blaze said, "none ya", Applejack said, "wait 'til we get there", Applejack added.

 _Later..._

The limo arrived at CHS, the girls and Blaze got out, Blaze looked at the school, he could couples walking in, or out of the school, music could be heard in the school, "sounds like a party is going on in there", Blaze said, "yep", Pinkie said, "well what are you guys waiting for, lets go", Pinkie said, and she walked off, "I need to show you my date", Applejack said, Blaze started to follow Applejack, they went in the gym, and there was a boy, with brown hair and dark stripes, and had red eyes, "Drew", Applejack yelled, the boy went over to Applejack and Blaze, "Blaze, this is Drew Mathers, Drew, this is Blaze Plasma, my cousin", Applejack said, "sup", Drew said, "hey", Blaze said.

 _Elusive's arrival_

A limo parked beside the sidewalk, and a boy with purple hair and white skin got out of the limo, and opened the door for Sunflower, "thanks Elusive", Sunflower said, "your welcome my dear", Elusive said, Sunflower kissed Elusive's cheek, and they walked to the school.

 _Big Mac's arrival_

A pickup truck parked at the school, Big Mac got out of his truck, and opened the passenger door, Fluttershy got out of the truck, and looked at Big Mac, "Big Mac, are you always this nice to girls", Fluttershy said, "eeyup", Big Mac said, and they started to walk into the school.

 _Adam's arrival_

A car parked at the school, Adam got out of the car and opened the passenger door, Vinyl Scratch got out, she didn't wear the usual glasses she wore at school, since you wasn't allowed to wear hats or sunglasses at a dance, "thanks handsome", Vinyl said, "your welcome beautiful", Adam said.

 _A few minutes later in the school gym_

"Who's ready to make some noise", the DJ said, everybody cheered, screamed, and yelled, signaling that they was ready to party, "I can't hear you", the DJ said, everybody did the same thing, but louder, "louder", the DJ said, everybody started screaming, the DJ turned on "Bangarang" by Skrillex, everybody started to dance as the light show began, "this is epic", Twilight said, "I know", Blaze said, everybody cheered as the song ended, "I hope they play more", Adam said, "me to", Chase said, the DJ then turned on another Skrillex song, "heck yeah", Adam said.

 **Drew Mathers does not belong to me, he belongs to Lethally Insane.**


	20. The Dance Part 2 and Important Message

**Hello there Twilight's Flame fans! I want to say something really important before the chapter begins, after this chapter is posted I will be making a new story that I plan to release on September 1st, 2015. This story is not MLP, or Creepypasta, and is not any of the following that I mentioned on my profile, such as:**

 **Star Wars**

 **Gravity Falls**

 **Grand Theft Auto**

 **Call of Duty**

 **I will not reveal any information about the story, also, the release date of the story may change, also, I will not be posting anymore chapters on the following stories until the intro for the upcoming story is released, the following stories are:**

 **A Blazing Summer, Blaze x Sunset Shimmer story, sequel to The Blaze of Sunset**

 **Sonata's Superhero, Blaze x Sonata Dusk story**

 **and sadly, Twilight's Flame will not be updated until the story's release.**

 **but it isn't all bad news, you guys can read by first story, The Blaze of Sunset, but enough talking and lets get on with the story!**

It was already nighttime in the town of Canterlot, back at the high school, the stereo in the gym was booming with music, people were dancing, others were talking and taking pictures, as the music played, Blaze and Twilight, "so, who do you like the dance so far", Blaze said, "its great", Twilight said, "I wonder what song they are going to play next", Blaze said, a song then turned on, and Adam almost freaked out. "Guys, do you know what that song is", Adam said, "no", Blaze said, "its Electroman Adventures by Waterflame", Adam said, Adam went onto the dance floor and started to dance, and his dance was attracting a lot of attention, people were cheering, taking videos, or pictures of him dancing, "wow", Twilight said, "didn't know he could dance that good", "you got this Adam", Vinyl yelled out, "what's he doing", Chase said, "tearing up the dance floor", Blaze said.

 **I know, the chapter wasn't that long, I'm sorry about that, but now since this chapter is released, I will start work on the new story, and once again, I'm sorry about the short chapter, I didn't really think about this chapter much, but after the new story is released, the next chapter of Twilight's Flame should be better then this one, peace out! :)**


	21. The Dance Part 3

**Hey guys, I know its a bit early and all but I released my new story early, check it out! Its called The Story of Two Champions. Enjoy the chapter!**

Blaze, Chase, and his friends were dancing to Booyah by Showtek, Adam was dominating the dance floor with his dance moves, "this feels embarrassing", Blaze thought, "this feels awesome", Adam thought, the song then ended, "hey, what happened to the song", Adam said, "alright you lovers, are you ready for some romantic music", the DJ said, everybody started to scream and cheer, "alright then", the DJ said, the DJ then turned on Shut Up and Dance by Walk The Moon, Blaze took Twilight's hand, so did the others, they then started to dance, Blaze could tell that Vinyl and Adam was enjoying the song, "you liking the dance Blaze", Twilight said, "heck yeah", Blaze said. As the dance and night progress with the music, everybody started to slow dance as slow music turned on, the lights changed, and Blaze started to dance with Twilight, "thanks for being my date to the dance", Twilight said, "you're welcome", Blaze said, as they danced, they both looked into each others eyes, "you got something on your lip", Blaze said, "you to", Twilight said, they started to lean in until...

"Hey, what's up guys", Shining said, getting between Blaze and Twilight, "how are you guys doing", Shining said, "great", Blaze said, "until you showed up", Twilight whispered, "what was that Twi", Shining said, "nothing Shining", Twilight said, "can we go back to dancing Shining", Cadence said, Shining sighed, "sure", Shining said, and Shining and Cadence walked off.

 _11:30 PM_

Later that night the dance ended, Blaze, Twilight, and their friends walked out of the school, "bye guys", Chase said, "see ya", Blaze said, Blaze, Twilight, and the other girls walked in the limo, "so, how was the dance for you all", Rarity said, "it was great 'til Shining showed up", Twilight said.

Everybody then started to laugh as the limo left the school.


	22. Fun and Excitement

**Hi there Twilight's Flame fans! I just want to say that I have recently watched Bate's Motel, and since I recently watched it, I want to say that I will make a few Bate's Motel fanfics, but I will make them whenever I feel like I should, so there will be no release dates, but lets get on with the chapter, shall we?**

Blaze walked out of the high school, along with Twilight, it was Friday, and everyone was starting to get out of school, "hey Blaze, uh, do you remember when we almost, you know, kissed at the dance", Twilight said, "yeah, why", Blaze said, "can we try again", Twilight said, "sure", Blaze said, Blaze and Twilight started to lean in, until...

"sup Blaze", a voice said.

"Are you kidding me", Twilight thought, Blaze turned to see who it was, it wasn't Shining Armor this time, it was the leader of the Rockers, Flash Sentry, "oh, sup Flash", Blaze said, they high fived each other, "hey dude, I'm having a party at my place", Flash said, "and I'm invited", Blaze said, "you better believe it, hey, and Twilight can come to", Flash said, "cool, what time is it", Blaze said, "8:00", Flash said, "cool, we'll be there", Blaze said.

 _Flash Sentry's home..._

The party had been going one for nearly forty minutes now, and Blaze was chilling with Adam and Chase, "this party is cool", Adam said, "more then cool, its freaking awesome", Chase said, "this is my first party", Blaze said, "well, you should be glad", Adam said, then, a girl with a tray came up to the three boys, "brownie", the girl said, "sure", they all said, and they took a brownie from the tray, and took a bite of it.

* * *

Blaze and his friends were walking down the sidewalk, the girls were also with them, "hey guys, wanna see something that is badass", Adam said, "sure", they all said, Adam walked and stood, everybody started to walk close to him, and then, something unbelievable happened...

He turned into a rocket ship...

"How is that even possible", Blaze said, they all started to walk in the rocket ship, or Adam, and then the door closed behind them, and Adam took off, "this is cool", Blaze said, "this is like Star Wars", Pinkie said, Rarity looked out the window, "uh guys, why are we going to Everfree Forest", Rarity said, everybody then looked out the window and saw something unimaginable...

There was gears, sawblades, and monsters...

"Adam, what are you doing", Fluttershy yelled, Adam didn't respond, "you're insane", Chase said, some girls started to cover their eyes as they were getting closer to the forest, suddenly, Adam shrunk, and so did everyone, "what's going on", Blaze said, they then went through the forest, and went back to normal size, unharmed from what they just experienced.

* * *

"Blaze", Adam yelled, Blaze jumped, "did we make it", Blaze said, "make what", Chase said, "what happened", Blaze said, "I'll tell you later", Adam said.


	23. Smackdown

Apple Bloom walked through the crowded hallway of the high school, trying her best to get through seniors, juniors, sophomores, and freshmens of the school, she got out of the hallway and was finally in the gym, "sup Apple Bloom", a voice said, it was one of her friends, Scootaloo, she was also with Sweetie Belle, who was also one of her friends, "we was wondering if you was going to make it", Scootaloo continued, "where've you been", Sweetie Belle said, "I've been in that stupid hallway, you know how crowded it can be", Apple Bloom said, "well, its good you're here, wanna play some B-ball", Scootaloo said, "sure", Apple Bloom said, Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Apple Bloom started to run to get a basketball that was on the ground, Scootaloo got I, but someone else's hands were on it, "not so fast chicken", a male voice said, "Golden Crown, get your hands off of the ball before I have to punch you", Scootaloo said. "You better not punch him", Silver Spoon said, "why, he won't be able to hit me back anyways", Scootaloo said, "yeah, but she'll punch you, because that's her boyfriend", Diamond Tiara said, "just leave her alone, ok", Apple Bloom said, appearing out of nowhere, "why wont you make me bitch", Silver spoon said, "what did you call her", Scootaloo said, "a bitch", Silver Spoon said, "well you bitch about everything, doesn't that make you one", Scootaloo said, "don't call me a bitch", Silver Spoon said, "then don't call my friend one", Scootaloo said, "she can call her a bitch whenever she wants to", Golden Crown said, "no she can't stupid", Scootaloo said, Golden Crown then punched Scootaloo, causing Scootaloo to fall down. "Don't you call me stupid you bitch", Golden Crown said, "don't you call her that", Apple Bloom said, slapping Golden Crown, then Golden Crown punched Apple Bloom in the face, she fell down, and was starting to cry a little bit, suddenly Golden Crown was punched in the back of his head, he didn't fall, but he turned around to Blaze Plasma, Apple Blooms cousin, Blaze then ran up to Golden Crown, tackling him in the process, Blaze was now on Golden Crown, beating the living hell out of him, Silver Spoon the tried to get Blaze Plasma off of him, but was pushed, nearby, it attracted a group of kids, who just looked at the fight going on, "holy shit", a kid said, suddenly, Adam, Comet Strike, Chase, Drew, and Twilight ran in the gym, hearing what was going on, they just stared, except for Twilight, she ran out of the school.

Several minutes had passed now, Twilight was now with Blaze's mother, "where is he", Mrs. Plasma said, "in the gym, I'll show you", Twilight said, Mrs. Plasma and Twilight quickly ran in the school, a huge crowd was gathered at the gym entrance, Mrs. Plasma looked out the window, and saw her only son, Blaze Plasma, beating Golden Crown to a pulp, she tried to open the doors, but they are locked, "why are the doors locked, Mrs. Plasma said, "I don't know, maybe we can find another way in", Twilight said, eventually, they found a way through the gym, Mrs. Plasma started to run to her son, "Blaze stop", she said, Blaze wouldn't stop, "Blaze, you showed him whos boss long enough", she said again, she started to grab Blaze, trying to make him stop, Blaze struggled, but not enough to get out of his moms grip, Mrs. Plasma succeeded in getting Blaze off of Golden Crown, Blaze's hands was now stained with Golden Crowns blood, "Blaze", she said, "Blaze", she said, looking at her son, "Blaze", she whispered for a third time, she looked at Blaze, he started to cry, "come on Blaze, we're going home", Mrs. Plasma said, "I think I'll bring Applejack and the rest of the kids home Diane", Granny Smith said, "come on Applejack", Granny Smith said, and Blaze, Applejack, and those in the Apple family who attended CHS, left the school, principal Celestia, who didn't want to restrain Blaze in the fear of getting hurt, looked at a now bleeding Golden Crown, "Mr. Crown, this has gone far enough, you are now suspended from school for ten weeks, and you will also have Saturday detention", Celestia said, she then turned around to look at the rest of the students of CHS, "as for the rest of you, call your parents, you guys are off for the rest of the week", Celestia said, nobody didn't cheer or anything, they were all silent, and started to leave the gym.

 **I just want to say that this chapter was inspired from a fight scene from A Christmas Story.**


	24. After the Smackdown

**Hey Twilight's Flame fans, I want to say something before I begin this chapter, I want to say that I've been recently thinking about my first story The Blaze of Sunset, and I was thinking if I should make a revision of it, so I'm going to be doing this, do you guys think I should remake The Blaze of Sunset? If you think I should message me or review this chapter saying that I should, P.S. read The Blaze of Sunset before you message me or review.**

"Today at Canterlot High School, there was a fight in the gym...", Blaze heard the news reporter say, right now the fight at the gym was huge on the news, he had gotten at least twenty three friend requests on Facebook today, and it was spreading like wildfire all over social media, "...today I spoke with the principal of the school, Principal Celestia", the news reporter said, Blaze then changed the channel and saw that Beavis and Butthead was on, Blaze smiled, "at least this will make my day better", Blaze said, the title showed:

 _Beavis and Butthead in: The Great Cornholio_

Blaze smiled, knowing that it was one of his favorite episodes, then there was a knock on the door, "come in", Blaze said, the door opened and revealed to unlikely people...

Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna...

Blaze then muted the TV, and looked at them, "what are you guys doing here", Blaze said, "we came to talk to you", Celestia said, "am I in trouble", Blaze said, "no you ain't", Luna said, "we came here to say that you did a good thing", Celestia said, Blaze had a confused look on his face, "why", Blaze said, "well, he bullied people a lot", Celestia said, "and no matter how much we put him in detention or suspended him, he still did it", Luna said, "and, would you like to have dinner with us tonight", Celestia said, "for a celebration for what you did", she continued. "Well...I don't have a car", Blaze said, "but didn't Twilight say that you drove a car", Luna said, "yes, but that was Big Mac's, not mine", Blaze said, "well, I think we'll take you with us", Celestia said, "ok", Blaze said, Blaze then unmuted the TV, "I am Cornholio, I need TP for my bunghole, bunghole", Beavis said, his shirt pulled up, Blaze then turned off the TV, and got out of bed, "lets go", Blaze said, and the two principals, along with Blaze, went to a restaurant.

 **Again, let me know if you guys want a revision of The Blaze of Sunset.**


	25. Update

**Hey Twilight's Flame fans, I want to say several things, and this is also not a chapter, but I recommend that you read what I have to say.**

 **For the next several days I will reading two story's, one a novel and one a story on Wattpad, the novel wont be a problem to read but there are several reasons why it will take some time to read the story on Wattpad, note that the story is called Haven's Knight by Regan Ure.**

 **One: The story is being removed October the 15th, but will be published soon.**

 **Two: I read the story during free time at school on my phone, but I heard today in my homeroom that somebody had been searching inappropriate stuff on their phone, and the teacher would not allow us to use our phones due to that, but I did ask the teacher if I could still read it during free time, currently my teacher is thinking about it, but don't worry I'm a fast reader :).**

 **Also, I have recently saw the show Rosario + Vampire on Netflix, and I'm currently thinking about making a fanfic about that, like Bates Motel (I have a Bates Motel fanfic call You're Really Special, check it out!) it has some inappropriate scenes, so I wont be rating it 'M', also if you have watched the show, here are some ideas for the couple in the fanfic (note I haven't got through the first season, but I will watch all of it. Ideas that I think would be cool include.**

 **OC x Moka**

 **Or**

 **OC x Kurumu**

 **But also note that Tsukune will not be making a appearance in the future fanfic.**

 **And last but not least I see that the new MLP: EQG movie will be out in a few days, but I do not have the channel that it will be appearing on, and also that after I get done with A Blazing Summer (sequel to The Blaze of Sunset), I will be making a The Blaze of Sunset 2 that takes place during the new movies events, but I gotta try to take out the magic element since The Blaze of Sunset does not have magic in it before I can release The Blaze of Sunset 2 (note that I wll make TBOS 2 when I get done with A Blazing Summer), and I will make it when I see the new movie on Netflix (I don't know how long it will take for the movie to release on Netflix) but anyways that's all I have to say, and in your opinion (if you ever watched Rosario + Vampire) before I release the story, tell me if I should ship OC x Moka or OC x Kurumu, peace out!**


	26. Another Update

**Hello Twilight's Flame fans! I decided to post another update, I want to see what you guys want me to post first, if you guys don't remember the last update, I want to see of you guys want me to post a revision of The Blaze of Sunset, or my Rosario + Vampire story, if you guys want me to post on of these, message me or send a review saying which one you want posted first.**


	27. Talks

**'Sup! I thinks its time that I update Twilight's Flame!**

(Drew's POV)

I get to Applejack's house right after she gets home and right after my parents get home from work, me, Comet, Chase, and Adam visited Blaze at his place, he said he was fine and wasn't in trouble at home, before I left he recommended that I should check on AJ and Apple Bloom, and now I'm here at Sweet Apple Acres, sitting at the kitchen table with AJ, eating Granny Smith's homemade apple pie, "how's Apple Bloom", I ask, AJ swallows a piece of the apple pie, "she's fine, thank god that jerk Golden Crown didn't put a bruise on 'er", AJ said, "how's the family dealing with this" I ask, "my family's pretty mad at Golden Crown and the other sophomores, Granny told Golden Crowns mom that if he didn't straighten up then she could forget another Apple family product being sold", AJ said, I knew that the Apple family had made a living by making products for Golden Crowns moms company, but if Golden Crowns mom didn't make him behave, then it would've really hurt her business, "wanna go watch some TV", she asks me. "yes", I say, and me and AJ walk into the living room.

(Chase's POV)

"Are you feeling ok Apple Bloom", I hear Raritys sister Sweetie Belle say, who is talking to Apple Bloom on the phone, I'm at Rarity's house in Canterlot, which also serves as her work place, me and Rarity were talking about Blaze and Golden Crown having a smackdown at the gym today, "so, how is Blaze feeling", Rarity says, "he's doing fine, he ain't in trouble but I heard he put Golden Crown in the hospital", I say, "good, Blaze should've put him in the hospital", Rarity says, "I know", I say, Rarity then starts to check her phone.

(Adam's POV)

Me and Vinyl are listening to Skrillex on the radio at her house while playing Call of Duty: Black Ops 2, she looks at me, "how's Blaze the beater", she says, "he's fine, he didn't get in trouble", I say, "awesome", Vinyl said, "I never did like that jackass", she added.

 **Yes I know, it was kinda short, and one question, do you guys want me to remake The Blaze of Sunset or do you guys want me to continue the story?**


	28. Update 3

**Hello Twilight's Flame fans! Another update I want to get out for you guys, I don't have much to say, only two things, but its important that you read this:**

 **1) My remake of The Blaze of Sunset is still being made, the first chapter is in my opinion should have a 1,000 or more words.**

 **2) I'm going to make a OC x Jane the Killer story, this time though on Wattpad, I'm plan on making that story after I get down with my other one on Wattpad, and I need an opinion with you guys with what I'm about to say.**

 **Sometimes Jane the Killer stories include Jane with a mask that Jeff gave her in the hospital (If I'm correct, this was in the Jane the Killer's story), some include Jane without a mask, and that she has black lipstick, has a white face just like Jeff, etc... So in the story, I want to know if you guys want Jane with a mask, or without a mask, message me or let me know in a review.**


	29. Important Update

**Hello fans! another update I want to give out, guess what?**

 **Friendship Games is finally out on Netflix!**

 **I just now saw it while looking at the new releases, but this might mean I will get back to writing A Blazing Summer, since Friendship Games has came out, but don't worry, I will keep writing this story. :)**

 **Another thing, I will be making two MLP Christmas specials for you guys, one that was requested by Retro Mania, and another one that I figured out, here is what you guys will be expecting:**

 **1). An Apple Family Christmas is a story that I thought of, this story will be in the TBOS Universe (The Blaze of Sunset Universe), and will star three new OCs, and the Pie Family! It might be a few chapters long instead of a oneshot.**

 **2). Untitled requested story (requested by Retro Mania) will be made, the story is based off the So Weird TV show episode, Fountain.**

 **I hope that I post these stories this month, I hope you all look forward to seeing them!**

 **and last but not least, the intro to the remake of The Blaze of Sunset is almost finish, to Starshine89, the guest reviewer, and Lethally Insane, I hope you don't mind if you're OCs appear in the fanfiction.**


	30. New Crushes and Update

**Hello fans! Well, Christmas is just several days away, and I'll be writing the Christmas stories I mentioned in the last update, I want to say this though, and this is IMPORTANT, VERY, VERY IMPORTANT! I just realized today that my computer is being protected by Windows Defender (I think that's what its called), and not Mcafee. I have recently discovered that it was removed when my computer acted strange and it had to remove apps from my computer in order for it to stop, one of these apps, of course, was Mcafee. Why does this matter? Well, if a virus ever came on my computer somehow, I will be unable to edit and post stories, and if I get on my phone, I'm unable to edit and post stories on it, which will be a HUGE problem for you guys, including me. So therefore, to be safe, and I think I never told you guys, my profile on Wattpad is Cornholio349, and I think I would be able to edit and post stories with an app on my phone, and if this virus ever happens, my stories that I have not completed on here will be continued on Wattpad, but if Wattpad doesn't work, I'll try to find a way to update all of you, but anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

It had just been 10 minutes after Blaze had got home from dinner with Twilight and her parents, and now he was at Granny Smith's place, although he never thought of it when he first came here when he moved, he remembered being her with A.J during his childhood, staying all night with her, her sister, and, her brother, and of course, her granny, he remembered when he went here for family reunions, and to see Sunflower whenever she was here. The current time was 8:00 PM, and Blaze had decided to stay the night with them, which he haven't in a long time. Currently, Applejack, Apple Bloom, and Big Mac was eating some dessert, while Blaze was on his phone, he haven't brought anything, except for his phone, and his headphones, for Apple Bloom, this kinda sucked, since Blaze had to share her charger, but she couldn't even think that, after what he did for her today. "Well cuz, you did good at kicking Golden Crowns butt today." Applejack said, "Thanks, I did a good job.", Blaze said, "You know if you waited a few minutes longer I could've helped you kick his..." Big Mac mouthed the word 'ass', since he didn't want to get in trouble with his grandmother, Blaze chuckled, "Sorry Mac, I had to do it alone." he said, "Hey Blaze, I have to thank you for that..." Apple Bloom said.

"You're welcome!" Blaze said, "...But now Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle like you, as in like LIKE you." she said, Blaze's eyes went wide, "You're joking?" Blaze said, Apple Bloom shook her head no, "Oh god!" Blaze said, laying his head down, "You should see the text I got from them." Apple Bloom said, Blaze raised his head up, "Lemme see." Blaze said, Apple Bloom handed Blaze her phone. Blaze then looked at the text from Scootaloo:

 _What your cousin just did at school was awesome, I think I have a C-R-U-S-H!_

 _Woah Scoots, are you saying you love my cousin?!_

 _YASSS!_

Then Sweetie Belles:

 _OMG Apple Bloom, u never said your cousin could fight... And look sexy while doing it! :)_

"Wow! These girls must REALLY like me!" Blaze thought to himself, Blaze then handed the phone back to Apple Bloom, speechless, "What do you think?" Apple Bloom said with a smile, "I'm speechless, that's all I can say." he said, Apple Bloom chuckled a little.


	31. The Next Day

**Hello fans! Well, I have had an awesome week last week, why? I watched Star Wars: The Force Awakens on December 17th in theaters, a day early! And I didn't go to school on the last day. So what can we expect this Christmas Break? Well, after this chapter, I will start on An Apple Family Christmas, after that I will start the requested story, so here's the plan, no story will be updated until An Apple Family Christmas, and the request story (I still haven't thought of the title yet) is released, till then, read some of my other stories, and probably in the future, I might make a Star Wars: TFA (The Force Awakens) fanfiction, I think you guys can expect it to be a Rey X OC fanfiction (If you watched the movie, don't worry about Finn, I might make an OC or find a character in the Expanded Universe (Legends is what its called now, since its not connected to the Canon Universe anymore -_-), but anyways, enjoy the chapter!**

Blaze woke up to the smell of pancakes being made, he was in his own room that Granny Smith made him, he got up from the bed with a smile on his face, and walked downstairs to the kitchen, at the stove, Sweetie Belle was making the pancakes, Sweetie Belle heard Blaze's footsteps, but was still paying attention to the pancakes, Blaze hugged Sweetie Belle from behind, and kissed her on the cheek. "Good morning honey." Blaze said, Sweetie Belle smiled, "Good morning." she said, then, Scootaloo came through the door, "Morning hubby!" she said, kissing Blaze on the cheek. Blaze sighed, "My two wives.".

* * *

"Oh God!" Blaze said, waking up from his sleep, it was just a dream, just a dream. " _Glad that wasn't real_!" Blaze thought, getting up from the bed and checking his phone.

8:55

" _Great_." Blaze thought, the battery had charged up to 97 percent, " _Apple Bloom must've got her charger while I was asleep_." he thought, putting his phone in one of his pockets of his shorts, he looked out the window to see Drew, Comet, Adam, and Chase outside, then there was a knock on his door, "Cousin, your buds are outside." Applejack said, "Ok." Blaze said, Blaze then changed into some pants, a 'Black Sabbath' T-shirt, and his black sneakers, Blaze then exited his room, went downstairs, and opened the door, "Wassup!" Blaze said, "Yo!" Adam said, high-fiving Blaze. "We need to give you a nickname dude..." Comet said, "Why?" Blaze said, "For kicking Golden Crowns ass!" Comet said.

"Hey! No cussing!" Granny Smith said, "Sorry Mrs. Smith." Comet said, "It wont happen again." he added, "Well ok." Granny Smith said. "Let's hang out at the farm." Drew said, The gang went over to the farm, and opened the doors, and entered it, "So, how's your early weekend been?" Adam said, "Great, I discovered something new though..." Blaze said.

"What's that?"

"Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle like me." Blaze said, All of his friends eyes went wide, "Wow! That's crazy!" Chase said, "I know, and due to that I had a dream of them being my wives." Blaze said, "That's even more crazy!" Comet said, "I know!" Blaze said, "Well, we need to get them to unlike you." Adam said, "That's impossible." Blaze said, "Yeah you're right" Adam said.

"Who wants to go to Flo's Diner?"

"I do" Chase said, "Me to" Adam said, "All of us" Drew said.


	32. Error (SHORT BUT IMPORTANT TO READ!)

**Hello fans! I have made in error on chapter 29, instead of An Apple Family Chirstmas being set in the TBOS (The Blaze of Sunset) universe, it will be set in the TF (Twilight's Flame) universe. I'm so sorry for the error!**


	33. New story is out

**Just want to tell you guys that An Apple Family Christmas, plan will change, I'm going to try my best to send in some chapters to that story this month, which makes a possibility that the other story will probably not be released until next month, but I hope not. But to be honest I don't want to post a lot of chapters in one day, hope you guys read the story!**


	34. MESSAGE TO TO OC OWNERS!

**TO THE GUEST REVIEWER, LETHALLY INSANE, AND STARSHINE89, PLEASE READ CHAPTER 2, THERE IS A MESSAGE FOR YOU GUYS AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! IT IS IMPORTANT FOR YOU GUYS TO READ IT!**


	35. UPDATE 4

**Sup guys! How long has it been? I think its been too long! XD. I'm sorry that I haven't been on for a while, I've been trying to make a Star Wars fanfic but sadly, I can't figure out how to set it out, like the planet, year, and stuff like that. I will update An Apple Family Christmas right after I post this update. And I also want to say this, Valentine's day is coming February the 14th this year, so I thought, why not make Valentine's Day fanfictions of every story that I've wrote, or new ones! So after I post the 5th chapter to An Apple Family Christmas, I will began what I think is the most hugest thing I've ever done while being on this website. So everybody stay tuned!**


	36. PLEASE READ!

**Hey fans! I want to say this before tomorrows release of the MLP Valentines Day story, number one, I decided not to make Valentines Day stories of every fanfic I have released, instead this story will just come out, also, I have gotten more interested in The Avengers, I have played a video game of the movies called: Lego Marvel's Avengers, and I do plan on making fanfictions of it, NOT THE LEGO GAME, THE MOVIES, but it will take sometime because I feel like I need to watch the movies before I make any fanfictions, I also looked up the characters, but during this I found that there are different universes, but the characters are still the same, after seeing what universe Avengers: Age of Ultron is in, its in the Earth-199999 universe. plus, there will be a Full House fanfiction coming soon, I have watched some of the episodes, but not all of them, you guys can expect the fanfictions to be OC X D.J. or OC X Kimmy. But that's it! Bye for now!**


	37. Surprises, Part 1

"How about scraper?" Comet said to Blaze who was eating pancakes, "What is this George Lopez?!" Drew said, "I got it from George Lopez."

"My relatives a scraper!" Flower Seed said, handing Comet a drink, and left, "Ok I guess this is George Lopez." Drew said, "If it was I'd have Carmen as a girlfriend!" Blaze said. "I thought you had Twilight as a girlfriend?" Chase asked, "Well... Not exactly." Blaze said, "Or Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." Drew said, Blaze's eyes went wide and he spitted his drink all over the table, "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Blaze yelled, his yelling attracted the attention of several nearby people, "Shh!" a four year old girl went, popping up from another seat, "We have the right to talk." Adam said. The four year old shushed Adam, this caused Adam to go shhhhh but he was getting towards the four year olds face, which caused her to back, "Damn Adam!" Chase said, "Meanie!" the four year old said, Adam sat back down. "Well... Lets just hope... SHIT!" Blaze whispered, seeing Sweetie Belle entering the diner with her parents and Rarity, "Sweetie Belle is here! Hide me!" Blaze said hiding behind a menu book, "Is Rarity here?!" Chase said, Chase looked, and went back in his seat, "Boy where should we hide you Blaze?" Chase yelled.

Sweetie Belle turned around, "BLAZE?!"

"Well played you son of a bitch!"

Sweetie Belle went to Blaze, and sat down beside Blaze, and smiled really big, Blaze turned around to see her, with a fake smile on his face, "Hey Sweetie." Blaze said, his friends tried not to laugh, "Sooo... How are you?" she said, Blaze was still holding the fake smile, "Great." he said, "Are you doing anything tonight?" Sweetie asked, Blaze's eyes went wide, and he mouthed, "Help me!", quickly Adam went into the conversation, "Actually Sweetie Belle, he can't, me, him, and the others are hanging out with him tonight, right Blaze?" Adam said and winked, Blaze quickly knew what he was doing, "Yes Sweetie Belle, I can't." Blaze said, "You're lying!" Sweetie said, "No we ain't!" Drew said, joining in, "Well alright." Sweetie said, and walked away. "Now we have to hang out!" Adam said, "Why do you say that?" Chase said, "She could find us NOT hanging out! Now lets go to Blazes house, I've been wanting to see it." Adam said, everybody got up and went out the door.

 **Applejacks POV**

"Come on kids!" Granny Smith says as me and Pinkie Pie enter the doctors office, today was the day, we was finally going to see if we was related or not, as Granny Smith was heading up to the desk, me and Pinkie sat down, Pinkie wasn't in her cheerful mood today, her hair was not the same curly look and all, it was down. She was nervous today, nervous about us not being related, "So... This is it..." She says with a nervous smile, "Yep!" I say, "Pinkie, can I tell you something?" I add, Pinkie turned around to look at me, "Shoot." she says, "If we aren't related to each other... I just want to let you know that you're still like a cousin to me." I say, Pinkie feels like crying and she hugs me, "Thanks Jackie!" she says, now I don't like being called Jackie, and Pinkie knows that, but I ignore that for today and hug her back, after that she's wipe the tears of happiness off her eyes, and after a few minutes, the nurse calls our names.

 **Blazes POV**

After a few minutes of driving me and my friends arrive at my house, which is a modern two-story neighborhood house, Adam exits the passenger door and looks at it, "Your house looks cool!" Adam says, looking at the second floor, "That's not all!" I say, I lead them over to a gate that leads to the backyard, at the backyard is a pool, with a slide and a diving board, beside it of course is some chairs and tables so people can look after people, and above that is the balcony overlooking the pool, my friends are astonished, "This is badass!" Adam says, "Imagine this house during next spring and summer! We'll throw high school parties-"

"Can the parties not have drugs and alcohol?" I interrupted, "Yeah!" Adam says, "Good, 'cause you guys know what happened last time..." I say, "I don't." Comet says, "He got high." Chase said, "On accident!" Adam said, "We all got high on accident, if that chick didn't give us those brownies we wouldn't be!" Chase said, those memories of that party Flash Sentry had started flooding back, I remember taking a bite out of it, then the next thing you know I saw Adam turning into a rocket ship, "Who was that person anyways?" I ask, "It was one of Treehuggers friends, Blueberry Ice." Adam answers, "She's a Rocker but she hangs out with her."

"Who exactly is Treehugger?" I ask another question, "Its one of Fluttershy's friends, you know, she acts high all the time, and says stuff like "I'm feeling the vibe man!". Adam answers, I nod, "Hey guys! I got a text from Rarity, she says Golden Crown is on Beyond Scared Straight!" Chase says, we all smile and head towards the back door. We enter the leaving room and quickly turn on the flat screen, and sit on the couch, Comet heads into the kitchen and grabs a lot of drinks and food, we all sit down and enjoy Golden Crown crying and shaking like a little bitch, suddenly, the window breaks and car tires are heard, we all freak and I check to see what the object was, and what I see is chilling...

Its a rock, and the word painted in red say, **"YOU'RE DEAD!"**.

 **Applejacks POV**

"My Pinkie senses are tingling!" Pinkie says as I get a phone call.


	38. Surprises, Part 2

A few minutes later the police and ambulance arrive at my house, half of the neighborhood is at my house, so is Twilight and her friends, Applejack and the family, Granny Midnight, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, and Vinyl. "So anyways we're sitting on the couch..." Drew was talking to the police about what happened as I walk out the house, suddenly two pink arms wrap around me, it was Pinkie, her hair wasn't the same, "ARE YOU OKAY?!" she says, tears in her eyes, "Yes Pinkie I am." I say, Applejack walks towards me, and hugs me, "I'm glad you are." she says, "Um, and I need to tell you something in private." she adds, I give her a look, what could she want to say in private? We head back into my house and she looks at me, "The reason why she is like that Blaze is not only because she was worried about you... Its because you are related to her." she says, my eyes grow wide, "Really?!" I say, she nods, "Oh my!" I add, looking down in surprise, Applejack leaves and I begin to comprehend what happened just then, then Adam walks in, "Hey." he says, "Hey." I say, looking up for a second then looking back down. "What did Applejack say?" he says...

"We're related." I answer

"And you find this disappointing?" he asks, "No, I'm just surprised, trying to make out what happened." I say, "Dude, its awesome to have a cousin like her, she can make you smile." he says, "Did you like LIKE her?" he asks, I shake my head no, "Ok, hey, my parents want to see you." he says, "So does-" before Adam can continue Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo run into the house, "Blaze! Thank god you're ok!" they say in unison, and hug me, "Thanks!" I say, "Girls, that's fine that you care for him now if you'll excuse us!" Adam says and we walk away, he shakes his head, "Damn they're annoying!" he says, I just stay silent. Soon I meet them, I see a man, 39 and a half years old, he has Adams hair, but instead of black, its brown, he has sapphire blue eyes, and was wearing a long gray sweater, a gray top hat, blue jeans, and light gray sneakers. A women, 37 years old, long black hair, hazel eyes with a mix of emerald green, she was wearing a purple T-shirt, black pants, and gray shoes. Then what I think is Adams siblings, a boy, 14 years old, blonde short hair, sapphire blue eyes, he was wearing a dark blue shirt with light blue sleeves, indigo jeans, and red sneakers, and a girl, 10 years old, with long black hair, and emerald green eyes, she was wearing a forest green shirt, dark yellow sweatpants, and black shoes. "Blaze, these are my parents, Michael and Silvestra, and my little brother and sister, Iris and Gabriel." Adam says, his father reaches his arm out, "Nice to see you Blaze." he says, shaking his hand, and soon Silvestra shakes my hand, "You're the guy who beat up that bully!" Gabriel says with a huge smile, "Can I have an autograph?" Iris says, Michael chuckled, "Maybe later Iris." he said, "Blaze, can I talk to you for a few minutes?" Michael said, "Um... Sure." I say, Michael brings me back into my house, and I sit on the couch while he sits on the recliner, "Blaze, I'm working for the Canterlot Investigation Executive, or the CIE we're like the FBI-" I interrupt him, "Doesn't the FBI have a headquarters here?" I ask, he nods, "Yes but we investigate cases that happen after incidents..." he says, I nod. "...Now I understand that you had gotten into a fight with a student 1 grade below you, is that correct?" Michael says, "Yes I did, he punched my cousin-"

"-In the face, we know" he finishes for me, "Now did he threaten you, while you was punching him, or did his friends threaten you?" he asks, "No sir, I know that his girlfriend tried to get me off of him, but I pushed her." I say, he just nods, "No nobody threatened you?" he asked, "No sir." I say. "Ok, well Blaze, I have to say this before I leave..." he says, "What's that?" I ask.

"...I talk to your parents about what happened, and we made an agreement... If something like this ever happens to you again, you are going to be on a protection program..." he says, "Where will I be taken to?" I ask, a little worried, "You'll be taken wherever you need to go." he says, and he leaves. I feel worried, will this happen again? Will I leave the rest of my family? A lot of thoughts enter my mind, and I feel like I might get a real bad headache, which will cause me not to sleep tonight, after another few minutes and interviews by news stations, everything is back to normal, and I don't feel like falling asleep.

 **Shit just got real!**

 **Also, Michael, Silvestra, Iris, and Gabriel belong to Starshine89**

 **And, The CIE's name was inspired by Donboy65's organization, Donboyland Intelligence and Counterterrorism Executive (Or DICE), the last word, executive, I used for my organization, Canterlot Intelligence Executive. Be sure to check out his YouTube channel!**


	39. SPECIAL ANNOUNCEMENT!

**Hey guys! I can't believe I forgot this but April the 9th marked my one year on this website! I'll be making a story for the (Late) one year birthday of my profile, and I will be updating this story soon, so no worries!**


	40. UPDATE 5

**Hello fans! I want you guys to know a few things: one I'm currently trying my best to get the next chapter written down for this story, two I'm working on the special story I plan to release, I'm trying to write chapters for my stories as best as I can, and also, let this be a notification that I haven't quit.**


	41. The Investigation Begins

Drew entered Sugarcube Corner, he looked around the building, seeing if he was around, he went over to a table, and sat down. _"You're not getting involved!"_ , he remembered what Mr. Starshine said angrily last night when he went over the CIE Headquarters to see if he could get involved in the investigation, his phone vibrated, indicating he got a text, he got his phone out and saw who texted him.

X: I'm here.

He entered the passcode on his phone and began to text back.

Ok.

Drew waited for a few seconds, and Golden Crown entered Sugarcube Corner, he was wearing sunglasses so people wouldn't recognize him, and a jacket, "Hey." he said, sitting down at the table, "Hey." Drew said, Drew then handed over Golden twenty bits, "If you don't tell me the truth, I'll get the money back." he said, Golden Crown got the money and stuffed it in his pocket. "What do you want to know?" Golden Crown asked, "Blaze got a rock thrown at his window, I'm sure you have something to do with it." Drew said, "I heard of that, but I have no involvement." he said. "Now Golden Crown, don't lie to me, I will get my money back." with that, Golden Crown quickly responded, "I didn't! Ok!" he said, "Do you anybody who could've done it?" Drew asked, Golden Crown started to think for a few seconds, "No." he said, "Don't lie!" Drew said, "I'm not!" Golden Crown said, "Listen Drew, you're gonna have to investigate my friends in order to see who done it, because I didn't do it." he said, "Unless they get to them first." Drew said.

"Whos 'they?'"

"Well lets see, the CIE, the FBI, and the Canterlot Police Department." Drew said, "But they'll investigate me first, right?" Golden Crown asked nervously, "Maybe... But I guess my work here is done, for now at least." Drew said, and he began to leave but Golden Crown stopped him, "Heres the money, I don't need it." he said, putting the bits on the table, "You sure?" Drew asked, "Yes." Golden Crown said, Drew took the bits back and went out the door, he then went into an alley and entered a 2014 Chevrolet Camaro, inside it, Drews friend, Logan Nightglare, was driving the car, "What he say?" Logan asked, "He said that he doesn't know anything." he said, "Where to?" Logan asked, "Lets go to your house and cracked open some Pepsi." Drew said, "What about the investigation?" Logan asked.

"We'll contact his girlfriend, in some entertainment, the girlfriend always gets revenge."

"Drive." Drew said, and Logan began to pull out of the alley, making they're way towards his house

* * *

Inside Logans basement, Logan was drinking a Pepsi while on his computer, while Drew was making a phone call, yes it was risky to call on a recorded call, but he had to do this, he couldn't wait until school was in again, " _Bonjour!_ " the female voice said

Speaking French on a phone call? What a rich snob

"Silver Spoon?" Drew asked, "Yes." she said, this time in English, "Meet me at _Super Comics_ , we need to talk." Drew said, then hung up.

* * *

Michael Starshine went inside his office in the CIE Headquarters, his friend, Golden Badge, was on his computer, "What did the suspect say?" he asked, "He says that Silver Fork is possible, so is his girlfriend and other friend..." Michael said, "So who are we investigating first?" Golden Badge asked, "Silver Fork." he said, Golden Badge began to get on his phone and call the house Silver Fork lived in, but he was only answered with the answering machine, "No answer." he said, "Lets check where they are." Michael said.


	42. Escalation

_Crystal City_

Michael, Golden Badge, and Adam arrived at the Majestic Eagle Hotel in Crystal City, Michael had found out that Silver Fork was taking a trip here, Adam got his Colt Delta Elite and holstered it in his belt, "Alright, we're just here to interrogate Silver Fork, don't do anything stupid, especially you Adam..." Michael said, looking at his son, "Why would I do anything stupid?" Adam asked, confused a little, "...Well for one thing, that gun is an modified M1911, plus its your new gun, so don't go all 'GTA' on me." Michael said, "Ok." Michael and the gang got out of the car and went inside the hotel, after taking an elevator, they made it to Silver Forks hotel room, Adam knocked on the door, and a woman answered it, presumably Mrs. Fork, "Yes?" she said, Michael showed his badge to Mrs. Fork, "Detective Starshine, Canterlot Intelligence Executive, can we speak to your son?" he asked, "Yes." Mrs. Fork said, opening the door wide open, Michael and the others entered the fancy room, decorated with many paintings, and little sculptures on the counters, "Silver, somebody would to speak with you!" Mrs. Fork called, Silver Fork came downstairs, and saw them, "What's seems to be the problem officers?" he asked, Golden Badge cleared his throat, "Mr. Fork, on August 25th, 2014, you witnessed your bestfriend Golden Crown get beaten up by Apple Blooms cousin, Blaze Plasma, after he had punched her in the face, the day after that, an unknown person threw a rock at the house he is currently living in, with the words "You're dead!" painted on it, do you have anything to do with this?" he asked, "No I don't, I haven't heard about this 'til now." Silver Fork said, "Then why are you here in Crystal City after the incident?" Adam asked, "My mother goes shopping here usually, and it takes a while so we have a hotel room here." Silver Fork said, "You guys might have to contact Silver Spoon, because I don't know anything else." he continued, Michael looked at the others, then at Silver Fork, "Thanks for your time, we'll get going." he said, and they left. "Guess we're taking a trip back to Canterlot then." he said.

* * *

"...And that's all I know." Silver Spoon said, "That's it?" Drew asked, "Yes." she said, "Alright, peace out." Drew said, and him and Logan exited the comic store.

 _Basement_

"Hello?" Silver Fork said, "Silver Fork, this is Drew." he said, "Why do I need to be interrogated again?" Silver Fork said aloud, "What?!" Drew yelled, then hung up, "What is it?!' Logan asked, startled, "The police, they got to Silver Fork before we did!" Drew said, "Shit! What now?!" Logan asked, "See where Diamond Tiara is, quick!" he said, Logan quickly got on Diamond Tiaras Facebook, and saw several selfies of her, "Dude, I got good news and bad news." Logan said, "The good news, I know where she is, bad news, its in New Manhattan City." Drew's eyes went wide, "NMC?! Shit!" he said, Drew then sat down on the couch but then an idea sprung up, "Logan, I hope you like road trips, because that's where we're going!" he said, "You're crazy! We'll never make it!" Logan said, "We have to at least try, now come on!" Drew said, quickly, Drew and Logan got in the Camaro, and drove off.

 **Two things: One, New Manhattan City is Manehattan, and two: that escalated quickly!**


	43. A Football Game, Romance talk, & Terror

Blaze and Twilight were currently at a home football game, located at CHS, the game was Canterlot vs. Crystal City, even though the high school was closed for the week, that didn't mean it could prevent the football team for playing home and away games. Blaze and Twilight were currently watching Shining Armor, who was, in almost every single Canterlot High students opinion, the best in the team. The game was just about over, and CHS was cheering for him, "YOU GOT THIS SHINING!" Twilight said, "YEAH, YOU GOT THIS!" Blaze said.

Shining looked up at his sister and her somewhat boyfriend, _"Thanks guys."_ he thought to himself, "You ready Shining?" the captain of the boys football team, Rainbow Blitz asked, hitting him on the shoulder, "Yeah, I'm ready." he answered.

Seconds later, the whistle blew, and Shining was off.

At the same moment, every CHS student who was there started to cheer for him, clapping their hands, screaming, and whistling, then it happened.

Shining made it to the goal.

Also at that same moment, Blaze, Twilight, and almost every CHS student attending the game got up and cheered, "That's another win for CHS!" Twilight said, "You got that right!" Blaze said, everybody then sat down, and had to wait a few minutes for the team to celebrate on the field, the losing and winning team to say "good game" or "great job", and for the winning team to get in the locker room. After everybody left the bleachers, Blaze went with Twilight to see Shining and her parents at the parking lot, Twilight ran up to her brother and hugged him when they got there, "You did an awesome job Shining!" she said, "Thanks Twily!" he said, they stopped hugging and Shining looked at Blaze, "So Blaze, what did you think?" he asked, "Amazing! you'll have the cheerleaders all over you when they first see you!" he said, Shining chuckled, "I doubt that, they already know I'm dating Cadence." he said, "Maybe they'll get-" suddenly, a cheerleader covered up Blazes eyes, along with her a few smiling and giggling cheerleaders, the cheerleader removed her hands off of Blaze and Blaze turned around to see her. "Hiya!" she said, "Hey!" Blaze said, "Never mind." Shining said.

As Blaze was beginning a conversation with the cheerleaders, Twilight begin to talk to Shining, "Shining, do you think Blaze likes me?" she asked, "I'm sure he does, but you guys haven't asked each other out yet." Shining said, "What? I thought we were an item after we almost kissed at the back to school dance?" Twilight asked, Shining began to remember that moment, when he interrupted them both when they was just about to kiss, "Twilight, that's not how life works, well, there's a slim chance that something like that that you only see in movies and TV shows, but its not that huge, I mean, you guys tried to kiss each other at the dance, and on Friday-" Twilight interrupted him, "How did you know we kissed that one time after school?!" she whispered, "I saw you guys at the steps, and Flash told me."

"Oh."

"But like I was saying, you guys ain't official because you guys haven't asked out each other, an almost kiss kinda doesn't count Twily, you or Blaze have to say "will you go out with me", and then, you guys will be an item." Shining said, "Oh... Should I ask him out now?" she asked.

"Let him relish in his several minutes of awesomeness."

After Blaze got done talking to the cheerleaders, Blaze and Twilight went over to the 1969 Dodge Charger that Blaze and Big Mac had worked on weeks before, and the one Blaze drove while him and Twilight was hanging out, while Shining and Cadence and their parents went over to the celebration down at _Flo's Diner_. They entered the Charger, and Blaze looked at the gas hand, "I'm low." Blaze said, "What?" Twilight asked, "I'm low on gas." he said.

Blaze and Twilight drove the muscle car to a nearby gas station, Blaze and Twilight got out, "Ok, I'll pump the gas while you pay for it, ok?" Blaze said, "Ok." Twilight said, and Twilight left to go to the cashier, Blaze got the pump out and began to pump the gas, when suddenly, he felt a huge pain in his back, too painful, Blaze let go of the pump and tried to see what was happening, but then he realized what was going on.

He was being stabbed.

With nothing else to do, Blaze screamed at the top of his lungs.

"AHHHHH!" Twilight and the cashier turned around to see a dark figure stabbing Blaze in the back, like lightning, the cashier, who was a male with brown hair, ran out of the desk, and went through the doors. But the dark figure saw him, got the knife out of Blazes back, and ran as fast as he could.

Once the knife left Blazes back, he collapsed on the ground, he could hear the person who stabbed him running away, _"Wussy!"_ Blaze thought to himself, Blazes vision was starting to go dark, which indicated he was about to pass out, he then saw Twilight, who got on her knees, and looked at the wound, "Oh my God! Call the ambulance!" she screamed.

Then everything went black.

* * *

Drew and Logan were currently in the back of Michael Starshine's car that he drove during investigations, they were both handcuffed, they had been too late to get to Diamond Tiara, and now they were arrested. "I don't know what went wrong in your head Mr. Mathers, I told you specifically not to get involved!" he said, "I was doing this for Blaze!" Drew yelled, "Don't yell at me!" Michael said, Golden Badge, who was sitting in the front seat of the car, got a phone call, after a few seconds, he got off the phone.

"Sir, CIE wants us back at Canterlot ASAP, somebody we know just got stabbed at a gas station."


	44. Hospital

The whole city of Canterlot had been silent for the past several minutes, as they heard that Blaze Plasma had been stabbed in the back by somebody, they didn't know if the person who did the deed was male or female, many radio stations interrupted music in order to report the incident, it was both scary and strange for many people of the city, they haven't felt like that since November 22nd, 1963, and September 11th, 2001, when president John F. Kennedy was assassinated in Dallas, Texas, and when the World Trade Center and the Pentagon was attacked. Sure it might've been just one person in Canterlot right now, but this was one person who retaliated against a bully was special to the people of Canterlot.

 _Canterlot Memorial Hospital_

Blaze woke up in a stretcher, he had a headache, and his back was killing him, he noticed that he wasn't in the clothes that he had worn, he was in the clothing that patients usually wore, he looked around, he saw the TV that was currently reporting the weather, but there was no sign of his friends or family. He laid back down, thinking about what had happened at the gas station, then a door opened, Blaze looked up and saw a nurse, "Just wanting to make sure you was awake, Are you ok?" she asked, "I got a headache and my back is killing me." Blaze answered, "Ok, some people want to see you." she said and started to walked away.

"What time is it?"

The nurse checked the clock up on the wall, "11:00." she said, "I'll get you some pills for your headache and back." she added, and left the room. Blaze laid back, again thinking about the incident, he was lucky he had survived that attack, and whoever it was he hoped they pay for what they done

 _Lobby_

Members of the Apple Family who were currently in town, some faculty of the school, and several CHS students were in the lobby, making the place a little crowded. The nurse walked in, Mr. and Mrs. Plasma got up, and ran up to her, "Is he ok?!" Mrs. Plasma said, "He just woke up, he says he has a headache and his back is also hurting, but other than that, he's ok." she said, everybody sighed, pleased with what they had just heard, "Can we see him?" Pinkie asked, her hair, instead of being poofy like it always was, was in its deflated state, "You can." the nurse answered. A few students and Blazes parents made their way towards the room that Blaze was in, while Pinkie Pie went to the cafeteria.

In the cafeteria, Twilight was crying silently, the rest of her friends was also there, so was Blazes friends, "What if he's dead?!" Twilight whispered, "He won't die sugarcube, I promise." Applejack said, hugging her friend, "He isn't dead, the nurse said he's ok." Pinkie said, Twilight looked at Pinkie. "Are you kidding?" she asked.

"Nope."

With that, Twilight and the group got up and went to see Blaze.

Meanwhile, Michael escorted Drew and Logan in the hospital, they sat down, and he got out the key to handcuffs, and unlocked them, "You guys better be glad I decided to let you see Blaze." he said, putting the key away, "What's the charges?" Drew asked. "Well, possessing stolen property..."

Drew looked at Logan with a mean look.

"...Interfering with police, and bribery."

"Is that it?"

"Yep."

Drew and Logan got up, but as they was starting to walk to Blazes room, Michael stopped them, "I'm gonna say this, I notified your parents, and we made a deal, they're gonna figure out your punishment, and I'm not gonna take you in, but this is going on both of your records, and if you guys ever do something like this again, or if you do anything illegal again, you will go to juvenile hall, understood?" he asked, "Yes sir." Drew and Logan said in unison, and continued walking.

Blaze was surrounded by family, friends, faculty and students from the school, some were asking him if he was ok, others were asking what was it like, and after that, they all left, and Twilight entered the room. "Hey Blaze." she said, "Hey Twi." Blaze said, she closed the door behind her, "How long will you be staying?" she asked, "The doctor said I was going to leave tomorrow at 6:45 AM, he said I should be fine when that comes." Blaze answered, Twilight sighed.

"What is it?"

"Blaze, I just wish I was outside when you was being stabbed in the back, I would've helped you." Twilight said, "Don't worry Twi, I'm fine." Blaze assured. Twilight sighed, "No you ain't.".

"I'm fine, I promise." Blaze said, "Whatever." Twilight said, then she left the room, "Wait!" Blaze yelled, but she left the room.

Surely Blaze didn't do anything wrong, he was fine, it was true, but what was with Twilight?


	45. Returning Home

The next morning Blaze woke up, he had felt much better than he was last night, the pills had helped his headache and back, making for an easy rest. Blaze looked around and saw that the sun was shining brightly, and a few gifts was put beside him, letting him know that while he was asleep, some people came in the hospital and gave him presents, though he would have to open them up later, since the time was 6:39, only a few minutes before he was going to leave. He got up, and went into the bathroom, changing from his patient clothes to a _Star Wars_ T-shirt and shorts, added with his black sneakers, Blaze then got out and proceeded to get his stuff, and left his room, while he was walking down to the lobby, he remembered what Michael had said if this had happened to him again.

And he dreaded that.

Where would he go though? He was in Washington, so the surrounding places were British Columbia, Oregon, Idaho, he could go to one of those three places, being on a protection program would mean he would have a new identity, only this time it was for a period of time, before going back to his old one. Because he was thinking about this, he was also starting to get a headache. Blaze soon made it to the lobby, seeing not Michael, but Twilight. "Hey Blaze." she said, "Hey." Blaze said back, "You here to take me home?" he asked, "Yeah." Twilight answered, "I drove my dads car too." she added, they walked out of the hospital and went into Mr. Sparkles car, which was a 2015 Chevrolet Sonic Sedan, as they were leaving, Twilight began to start a conversation, "Um, you're parents said I gotta watch you today, they're gonna be at work." Twilight said, "Ok." Blaze said, "Blaze, are you mad at me for the way I acted last night?" she asked, "I am just now starting to think about it since you mentioned it." Blaze answered, "Well are you mad at me?" she asked again.

"No, I was a little last night but any more, I can't stay mad at you Twi."

Twilight blushed from hearing that, he can never stay mad at her for that, "That's good to hear!" Twilight said. Later on, Blaze and Twilight arrived at his house, the window that had been broken Tuesday had been fixed. too, "Here we are." Twilight said, "Yeah." Blaze said, they entered the house, and after that, Twilight locked the door so nobody wouldn't be able to get in, "Wanna see my bedroom?" Blaze asked, "Sure!" Twilight answered. Twilight and Blaze walked upstairs and into the bedroom, Twilight looked around, seeing some posters of Blazes favorite things, his bed of course, and many other things, Blaze got out a guitar case that said **_Red Special_** on it, "Red Special?" Twilight said, confused. "Its the guitar that Brian May used in Queen, well, this guitar isn't the real Red Special, but its like it." Blaze said, "How much did it cost?" Twilight asked, "A lot of money." Blaze answered, "Can you sing a song for me?" she asked, "I don't feel like playing." he answered, "Well, you have a nice room I'll tell you that." she said, "Thanks." Blaze said, "Blaze, you remember when we almost kissed?" Twilight asked, "Yes." Blaze answered, "You think its a good time to do that?" Twilight asked, embarrassed.

Her question was answered when Blaze leaned in and pressed his lips against hers.

Soon, Blaze stopped, "I think we can call it official."

 **FINALLY! They are finally dating, well, possibly, don't know if August 29th, 2014 (The date in the story) is early for them though.**


	46. I HAVE A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT!

**WELL GUYS, I FIANLLY DID IT, I FINALLY MADE A FACEBOOK ACCOUNT FOR MY FANFICTION ACCOUNT! OF COURSE MY PAGE NAME IS ZERO DEVASTATOR, SO FOLLOW ME! I'LL SAY THIS JUST IN CASE TOO, MY PROFILE PICTURE IS THE SAME OR ALMOST THE SAME AS THE FALLOUT 4 POWER ARMOR COVER.**


	47. Arrest

Michaels car stopped at Diamond Tiaras mansion, she had gotten back from her trip to _NMC_ , and now it was time for Michael to discuss the crimes with her. He got out of the car and knocked on the door, after a few seconds, Diamond Tiaras father, Filthy Rich, opened the door, "Ah detective! Come on in!" he said, moving out of his way to let him in. He entered the house, and behind him, Filthy closed the door, "So detective, did you get rid of those hoodlums?" he asked, Michael turned around to look at Filthy, "First: They are not hoodlums, they were only trying to help their friend, Second: I didn't punish them, they're parents did." he said, "Ah, I see." Filthy said, "I need to talk to your daughter, she might have a connection with the crimes related to Blaze Plasmas vandalism of his house, and his stabbing." Michael said. "Detective, I assure you, my daughter has nothing-"

"Bring. Her. In here. Now."

With that, Filthy got up and went to his daughters room, getting her out, Diamond exited her room, walked downstairs, and sat down with Michael, "What?" Diamond said, "I was in the middle of putting my make up on." "Well, Mrs. Tiara, you should you know why." Michael said, Diamond sighed.

"I have nothing to do with this, I swear." she said, "Do you know anybody who might have something to do with it?", Michael asked, "No, I-" then Diamond stopped, "What is it?" Michael asked. "It was Golden Crowns mother." Diamond said, "Ok, what's her name?!" Michael asked, "I don't know, but Golden told me that his mom was going to get revenge on Blaze." she said, "Ok, thanks for your time Diamond Tiara." Michael said, running out of the house and into the car, "Golden Badge! I need you to get all units at the Crown residence! Quickly!"

* * *

Golden Crowns mother, Bronze Tiara, and her boyfriend, Marcus, was sitting in the living room, watching TV, "Did that kid Blaze die?" Bronze said, "No, I saw him come out of the hospital with that bitch, his girlfriend or somethin'." "Damnit Marcus!" Bronze yelled, angrily, "We'll get him later." she said, and just like that, the police busted in the door, Bronze and Marcus got up, and Michael, "You two are under arrest!" he said as the police began to handcuff them, and they were walked out of the mansion.

 **Sorry if the chapter was too short, or if I didn't put much effort in it, I didn't really know what to put in it because I couldn't think about what else I could put in, but anyways I guess that's the end of the investigation, of course in the next chapter Blaze and his gang will be back at school, ready to do whatever, like I said last update, or last chapter, I do have a Facebook account, of course its the same as my FanFiction account, so hit that like button please! Also on there, I'm holding a Q &A, so don't be afraid to ask questions! **


	48. Back to School and Apology

**Ok, so the investigation is finally over. Everything is back to normal (Hopefully), so lets see what everybody is up to! Also, like my Facebook page, it is called Zero Devastator. Plus, if you guys wanna do some fan art of this story or any of my stories, go ahead and DO IT LIKE SHIA LABEOUF! Send a picture of it to my Facebook page!**

Blaze walked inside CHS, back after a week and a day, yesterday was Labor Day of course. He had gotten the good news about Golden Crowns mom and boyfriend finally getting arrested when it had happened, and his family, his friends, and his girlfriend. And he believed there was going to be a celebration of some sorts for his family in its wake. Even though he said that they might be official, Blaze was still iffy about his relationship with Twilight, he didn't know about the kiss, he knew that they tried to kiss back at the back to school dance, then it was Friday before that party at Flash Sentry's house at the school. Even though the kiss might've been romantic, he still had second thoughts about it, sure he cared for Twilight and her group of girls, and almost everybody in the school since he doesn't care to help anybody out, and sure he liked Twilight, but he was confused if he liked her more than a friend. As Blaze walked, some students welcomed him back, thanked him for kicking Golden Crowns butt, some even treated him like a movie star believe it or not, asking for selfies and stuff, hell, one girl and boy even asked for his autograph.

He did that.

It wasn't strange for Blaze though, he had been treated like royalty back at Crystal Prep, back when he had made a Vine video for the first time. Where he was acting like a teacher in the library, and two of his friends being students, he used a sound effect from the movie Bronson, the one sound effect from the clip where a guy walks in and Bronson starts telling him to shut the "F" up, so he combined those in where his two friends, or students, were talking in the library, then Blaze, the teacher in there, tells them that. Within a few days, it had gotten famous in the school.

Blaze walked in the cafeteria, some students saw him and clapped their hands, even a few teachers, Blaze eventually got his breakfast and sat down at a table, all by himself believe it or not, then the next thing he knows, girls of all grades come up to him.

He was going to enjoy this

 **Time Skip**

"...And then, they went to my seat, and we took selfies!" Blaze said, talking to his friends at Adams locker, "Man, that's amazing!" Chase said, "I think Blaze's swag automatically turned on." Adam said, "Where's the switch?" Drew said, looking around Blazes body, then laughing, "Guys, you can hang out with the girls." Blaze said "I don't think Vinyl would like that, I'm still popular though, so I still get a girl or two every now and then." Adam said, "Me to, Rarity wants me to be a loyal boyfriend to her." Chase added, "Same goes for me." Comet said, "If Dashie ever found out I was cheating on her, she'd kicked the girls ass, then mine." "I guess you're right."

"And Twilight wouldn't like that." Adam said, "Dude, I don't-"

"We saw that photo on Facebook dude, you guys are an item."

"I know, but I just have second thoughts about our relationship." Blaze said, "Well, let it take time, go on a few dates, get to know each other, and other stuff like that." Adam said, "Maybe you're right." Blaze said.

"Maybe you're right."

* * *

Golden Crown was in Principal Celestia's office, sitting down at her desk, waiting for her, yes it was true he was suspended from school for ten weeks, and at the same time had Saturday detention, and had lied to the police and Drew, he wanted to apologize. Celestia walked in, "Mr. Crown, Luna told me that you wanted to see me, what is it?" she said, walking and sitting down at the desk, Golden handed Celestia a sheet of paper, she looked at it, "An apology letter?" she asked, "Yes." he answered. She started to read the letter, and after a minute, sat it down, "I appreciate the apology Mr. Crown." she said, and Golden got out 20 Bits, "And some money to get me out of-"

"I don't need it, the apology was enough." Celestia said, "But you said I had to bring 20-"

"-To get out of the Saturday and ten-week suspension, I know, but the apology is enough." Celestia said, "Now go on to your first period." she said.

* * *

Golden entered the classroom, looking around for the Crusaders, wondering if they were here, "Hey Golden, still hitting women?" a student yelled, having a stupid grin on his face. "Hey dumbass, still in the girls bathroom?" a female voice said, Golden turned around and saw it was Silver Spoon, the boy grin turned into a frown. "Yeah, that's what I thought, bitch." she added, the boy turned around. "Hey sweetie!" Silver said, "Hey." he said, not making a smile, "Wanna hang out in the hallway?" Silver asked. "Maybe later." he said, "Suit yourself." she said, and exited the classroom, Golden started to look around for the Crusaders again, and found them, at a corner in the classroom laughing. Golden walked over to the Crusaders, nervous. He made it, and they looked at him. "Umm, hey." he said, looking down and waving, "Hey." they said, he looked up, "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for all that I've done." he said, "Its ok." Apple Bloom said, but not in a regular voice.

More like a sweet voice, sweeter than normal.

"So, we're like friends now? Or something." Golden said, "Sure, if you want to be friends." Apple Bloom said, "Alright, lets be friends." Golden said, then suddenly, Apple Bloom hugged him.

"Welcome to the club my friend."


	49. Female OC Requests Open!

**Hey guys! Zero Devastator back again! And I was thinking about this recently, I think that I could use a female OC in this story! Now, I'm taking request from anybody who like their female OC in this story, it doesn't matter if the OC is related to Blaze or any character, that's fine! Anyways, review or send me a message about your female OC!**

 **UPDATE: THE DEADLINE IS AUGUST 1ST, 2016.**


	50. Broken Friendship

**Well, here we are, another chapter of Twilights Flame, of course, as you all may know, that the female OC requests are closed, but I will say that I am disappointed that I didn't get any requests, maybe I'll make a female OC, maybe I won't. But onto the chapter!**

Golden Crown was currently with his other classmates outside, he was currently in P.E., and instead of participating with the other students, he was sitting on the bleachers, playing on his phone, since he had little to do, he could hear Iron Fist barking out stuff at the teams, _"He is such an asshole."_ he thought to himself. It was too bad that Golden Crown wouldn't be able to apologize to Blaze today, since he was leaving early, although he was going to the Apple farm to apologize to Applejack, her brother Big Mac, and Granny Smith. Suddenly, his shoulder was tapped by a finger, and beside him was Silver Spoon, Diamond Tiara, and Silver Fork, clad in their gym clothes, looking down at him, "Hey guys!" Golden said.

"We need to talk." Silver Spoon said.

Golden Crown followed his girlfriend, his best friend, and his other friend under the bleachers, they stopped, and Silver looked at Golden. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked, "Don't give us that!" Diamond Tiara said, "What?!" Golden asked, confused and surprised at his friends behavior. "We saw you with those Crusaders this morning, we saw you get hugged by That Bitch!"

That Bitch has a name! And that's Apple Bloom!" Golden said, 'Well, it seems like that you wanna hang out with those losers then!" Silver Fork said, "Why the hell are you guys bitching at me for?!" he asked, "We don't hang out with losers Golden!" Silver Spoon said, "Well those losers are my friends!" he said, "We don't hang out with losers Golden!" Diamond Tiara said, "Well I apologized to them-"

"We don't apologize to losers! Its like our rule Golden, we don't forgive, we don't forget!"

"Well, I broke it!" Golden yelled, the conversation was already getting heated, and who knew what would happened next, "So, you just wanna hang out with that stupid bitch?!" "Don't call her a-" Golden broke off his sentence and clenched his fist, raising it up to punch Silver Spoon, but he stopped, "Oh, so you wanna be called a woman beater then?" Silver Spoon said, Golden sighed, "Listen, I already got enough of that bullshit today, I've already almost gotten into a fight with a Rocker who was calling me that, OK? It took me almost an hour to tell that class of dumbasses that I apologized to them."

"Was that Rocker a girl?" Silver Fork said

"No! And piss off!"

Golden continued, "I'm tired of being called woman beater, woman hater, wussy, coward, asshole, and a prep!"

"Maybe you are!"

"I'm not a prep anymore!"

"We are not preps!" Silver Spoon said, "Bullshit!" Golden Crown, "OK?! Wanna hear this then?! I'm breaking up with you! And, don't talk to us again, we are not friends!" Silver Spoon said, and they left. Golden Crown saw them walk away, and disappear, Golden Crown soon went back to his spot at the bleachers, and got as the bell rang, he got ready to leave to another class.

"This is going to be a hard year."


	51. Barn Practice

Blaze and Applejack was at the family barn, getting out some equipment, it wasn't long until the Apple family reunion, sure, it might've been on a Saturday, and today was Monday, but they had to practice country songs to sing, Big Mac and several of his cousins were scheduled to sing "Red Solo Cup" by Toby Keith, sure it might've said the word "ass" in the song, but some cousins hear worse on some other music, the TV, and other stuff. For Blaze and Applejack, they was scheduled to sing "Bartender" by Lady Antebellum, a song that Applejack and Blaze both enjoyed, Blaze sat the equipment up on the stage that would soon be used for the reunion, Applejack was doing the same, and plugged it up. "Alright, I think that's all of the equipment we need." Applejack said, "Ok, now we need our instruments." Blaze said, Blaze went over to Applejacks truck to get his guitar, while Applejack went into the house to get hers. Blaze went back to the barn, and sat it on the chair, Applejack also entered the barn, with some drums, "Wait, who's playing drums, and that other guitar?" he asked, confused, "I am." Big Mac said, entering the barn, "I'm playing the guitar.".

"Then whos playing the drums?"

"I AM!" a high pitched female answered, Blaze and his cousins turned around and saw Pinkie Pie entering the barn, wearing a flannel shirt, and daisy dukes, along with boots, "Damn!" Big Mac said, "Mac!" Applejack whispered, hitting him, "What is it?" Pinkie asked, "Well, first, you look like Daisy Duke from the Dukes of Hazzard, second... Well I don't think I have anything to say for second." Blaze said. "Is there a problem with the way I look?" Pinkie asked, "No, its just that, you know, you ain't trying to marry anybody here." Blaze said, "Oh! I get it!" Pinkie said.

After a few seconds of silence...

"Shall we start?" Blaze asked.

"Lets!" Pinkie answered.

 **Hey guys, sorry if the chapter was short, but at least it had some comedy in it, right? I want to say that I might work on some other stories for some time, stories that I haven't updated in forever, it doesn't mean I'm quitting this story, beside, this story has been on here for a year and I don't think I should quit it. Also, I might post a Star War fanfic sometime in the future, the story will be a tribute to Kenny Baker, who died yesterday. If possible, I may start updating this story again, and I may post the Star Wars fanfic on September 1st, trust me guys, I have a lot of stories I haven't updated probably since last year, so I'll get to that. Peace!**


	52. Another Apology

**I'm back! I also have an important message at the end of this chapter.**

The singing stopped and Blaze and the others cheered and clapped, "That was awesome!" Pinkie said, "That was more than awesome Pinkie!" Applejack said, "Hell yeah!" Blaze yelled, "Can't get more badass than that!" Big Mac said, after the cheering was over, Blaze turned around to look at everybody, "Alright guys, lets make sure we sound like that this weekend, I'll see you guys later!" Blaze said, taking his guitar, "Wait Blaze! Granny needs to see you in the kitchen in the house!" Applejack said, "Why?" Blaze asked, "I don't know!" Applejack answered. Blaze then went into the house, opened the door, and closed it behind him, Blaze went into the kitchen and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

It was Golden Crown, sitting at the kitchen table...

"What are you doing here?" Blaze said, putting a frown on his face, "If you're here to get revenge, you picked the wrong place." he added, Golden got up from his seat, "Blaze, I'm here to apologize for what I've done to your cousin, you, and your other relatives..." Golden said, _"Is he messing around with me? This has to be a damn joke."_ , Blaze thought, "...As you may know, my mother and her boyfriend was responsible for causing you harm..." he continued, "...And I'm a changed person now, after I apologize to Apple Bloom and her friends, my girlfriend, my _ex-girlfriend_ , and my used-to-be-friends went apeshit on me...".

Blaze thought this had to be a joke, he knew that any second Golden Crown could pull out a knife or gun, and try to end his life.

But it had been just several seconds, and he wasn't doing jackshit.

"...So Blaze, will you accept my apology?" Golden asked, Blaze sighed, and thought for a few seconds, "Golden... I accept your apology, for what you've done, I guess you are my new friend at the school, but if you pull any tricks, you know that the same thing will happen to you that happened a week ago." Blaze said, Golden nodded, "I understand." he said.

"Come here."

And with that, Blaze gave Golden a bro hug, after a few seconds...

"Did you apologize to my buds, and other people that you bullied?" he asked, "No, I need to do that." Golden said, "I'll help." Blaze said, and they went out of the house to make a apology journey.

 **Well guys, I'm back! I know its a few days late, and I apologize for that. I haven't gotten the Star Wars story up yet, and if you saw, I haven't got much of my stories updated, why?**

 **During the days until Sept. 1st, I've been busy with school, and I keep forgetting to update, or I feel too tired to update. So I've decided to do this:**

 **Winter Solstice: During that time, I will post, and update Christmas stories at that time.**

 **Plus, when I get this story complete, I will update other stories, because I will be honest with you, its a pain in the butt when you have to update a lot of stories, so until the chapter, bye!**


	53. UPDATE 6

**HELLO GUYS! I WANT TO SAY A FEW THINGS BEFORE I SEND IN THE NEXT CHAPTER OF TWILIGHT'S FLAME. I WILL BE INTRODUCING A NEW CLASS TO CHS, AND IT WILL BE ALTERNATE HISTORY CLASS! NOW ALL OF YOU DO NOT UNTIL NOW, BUT I AM A FAN OF ALTERNATE HISTORY, SO I DECIDED, WHY NOT MAKE A CLASS? ALSO, I WANT TO REVEAL A LITTLE SPOILER FOR YOU GUYS, BUT FOR THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS OF THIS STORY, THERE WILL BE A SECOND BATTLE OF THE BANDS AT CHS! NOW SOME OF YOU WILL PROBABLY BE ASKING, "WILL THERE BE A MUSICAL SHOWCASE?" OF COURSE, AND LET ME EXPLAIN HOW THAT WILL PLAY OUT IN THE STORY: BEFORE THE BATTLE OF THE BANDS IS STARTED, CHS WILL HOLD A MUSICAL SHOWCASE OF ALL BANDS THAT PARTICIPATE IN SAID SHOWCASE, AND IN THE END, THE NUMBER OF THE BANDS WILL BE DIVIDED, AND THE COMPETITION WILL BEGIN, AND IN THE FINALS, TWO BANDS WILL BATTLE, AND THE ONE WHO WINS THE BATTLE WILL BE GIFTED 100 BITS FOR EACH MEMBER, IF THERE IS ONLY ONE, THEY WILL STILL BE GIVEN 100 BITS, AND EACH WILL BE GIFTED A TROPHY. I DON'T KNOW HOW I'LL INTRODUCE THOSE TWO THINGS, BUT I'LL FIND A WAY. THATS ALL I WANTED TO SAY, PEACE!**


	54. UPDATE 7

**Hello everybody! Before I begin to update you guys, I want to say that I'm sorry for not updating in a long time, I'm still active, and I will continue to type and publish fanfictions for you guys. For a few months, I have been occupied with many different things, school, video games, and getting into new things, such as The Walking Dead, and Star Trek. I want to say that if I remember, or if I get them done in time, this Friday, I will publish some new chapters, and make remakes to some stories that I have written in the past. I will try my best to remember these things, but I ask you to please be patient, I will try to concentrate on these things this time. That's all for now.**


	55. Cafeteria Announcement

Blaze and his friends were currently sitting down in the cafeteria, waiting for principal Celestia to enter the room. Earlier today, she made an announcement that each grade come into the cafeteria after their class was over, as of right now, eleventh grade was here, twelfth grade would follow after fifth period was over. "I heard they was going to hold a celebration for you Blaze." Adam said, "They would've done that the first thing he got back don't you think?" Chase asked, "I guess you're right, but I hope they do." Adam said, "Why not throw him a party at your place?" Chase asked, "My parents would kill me and arrest some people if that happened." Adam answered. "Oh yeah, that's right... Well maybe somebody will hold a celebration for him." Chase said, "Maybe." Adam echoed.

Principal Celestia and vice principal Luna entered the room, "If you hear the sound of my voice clap once!" she said

A few claps.

"If you hear the sound of my voice clap once."

More claps.

"Alright, the other day, me and my sister here attended a school meeting about how we could improve this school right here, and we made a decision, today, we are allowing a new class to be made in this school, and that is alternate history class-"

A student, known as Cinnamon Teardrops, raised her hand, Celestia looked at her, "Yes?" she put her hand down, "What is alternate history? Isn't it the same thing as history?" she asked, "I was just about to tell that to the audience, but thank you for asking Ms. Teardrops..." she said and faced the crowd, "...Alternate history is much like history, but it brings in the 'what if' scenario, such as what if Hitler won World War Two, or what if the Confederacy won the Civil War-"

"Who's going to teach this subject?" a student asked.

Celestia looked at the student, "We are currently looking into that at the moment." she answered.

"And also, this will be a good time to announce that we are holding a musical showcase, and a battle of the bands-" for another time, Celestia's talking was broke by claps and screams of joy, she smiled. "The CHS musical showcase will be held first, then after that the battle of the bands, we are going to see how this both works out, and if it works perfectly, we'll do this at least once a year every September, all of you will be able to sign up tomorrow, and we will start the musical showcase next Friday, after that, we'll do the battle of the bands, which will last a week. We will hold two battles, which will last for several minutes, after all of these battles, the last battle will begin after school, it will be on a Friday, but we don't know which day it'll be. Now one at a time I'm gonna dismiss a table, after that, grab your stuff and go on to your fifth This table, you are dismissed..." Celestia said.

Blaze looked at his friends as they exited the cafeteria, "A musical showcase? That sounds amazing!" Blaze said, "You better believe it is! Though The Dazzlings were responsible for the band battle." Adam said.

"The Dazzlings?"

"He doesn't know the story." Comet said to Adam, "Oh yeah... Last year, before Adagio became a fashion designer like Rarity, Sonata became a member of the PPC, and Aria joined forces with Dash, they were high school dropouts, they decided to attend CHS after they saw Sunset Shimmer at the café with her newly found friends, Sunset used to cyberbully after school, and they were one of her victims, so they decided to pick on them and her friends, and they almost won the final battle, but then Sunset stepped in and defeated them, they had a few good luck charms that they wore to sing, but when they accidently fell after being defeated, they broke, they ran off the stage after being booed at, and then several weeks later they came back."

"Were they redeemed like Sunset?"

"They were, they saved Pinkie from being ran over after she got into a fight with her friends at the café."

"Wow!"

"Yeah."

"Not to interrupt, but don't you guys think we need to join the showcase?" Drew asked, they all looked at each other, then Adam finally said...

"Meet me at my house after school."


	56. UPDATE 8

**Hello everybody! We are currently getting close to three things: Christmas, New Years Eve, and the Winter Solstice, why do I mention the Winter Solstice you ask?**

 **In a previous update, I mentioned that I would post and continue my Christmas stories during this time, so therefore, you can expect An Apple Family Christmas to be continued, and a new story posted. I will try my best to send out chapter 8 of that story tomorrow, since the Solstice starts tomorrow. That's all I wanted to say, Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year! Stay safe out there!**


	57. Band Name

Blaze rang the doorbell of the Starshine residence, which was a two story house, the front door opened, and at the doorway was Mrs. Starshine, "Hello Blaze! Come on in!" she said, opening the door wide enough for Blaze to enter the room. He entered the house, "Adam and the others are upstairs." she said, leaving Blaze. He walked upstairs and went to a door that said 'Popular forever!', he knew that this was Adams room, he knocked on the door, "Come in!" a voice yelled, and Blaze opened the door, inside was Adam, Comet, Chase, and Drew, sitting down on the floor, "'Sup bro!" Comet said, "Hey." Blaze said.

Blaze sat down on the floor with his friends, in the middle of it was a piece of paper, on the top it said 'band names', several names were on there, but he was sure that they had more ideas, "We came up with 'Blaze and the Stooges', 'Furious Five', 'Grandmaster Five' and 'Comet Pop'." Adam said, Blaze thought about the names that were currently written on the piece of paper:

 _Blaze and the Stooges? Would Iggy like that?_

 _Furious Five? Cool, but not cool enough._

 _Comet Pop? Did Comet come up with that?_

 _Grandmaster Five? That's for like a rapper name than a band name._

"I don't know about these names." Blaze said, "We thought so." Drew said, "What do you think would be good for us?" he asked, Blaze thought for a moment, then he figured out the name:

"'Trailblazers'?" Blaze said, "That's not bad to be honest." Comet said, "I like it." Adam said, "Pretty cool." Drew said.

"I like grapes!" Chase said.

The rest of the group bursted out laughing, "What the heck?!" Drew asked, laughing his ass off. Chase chuckled, after a few minutes of laughing, they stopped. "Anyways, that name sounds good." Adam said, "When do we start to practice." Chase asked.

Adam then said, "Meet me tomorrow after school, in the band room."


	58. NEW STORY ANNOUNCEMENT

**Hello fans! Tonight, I am making an announcement. I am planning to release an MLP story, if nothing changes, it will be released on June 1st of this year. Send me a private message if you're interested, I will tell you what the story will be about.**


	59. A Friendship Torn

Twilight and her friends were currently sitting in the band room of the school, as of right now, they was discussing what roles Adagio, Aria, and Sonata, could play in the band, there was currently a few suggestion on what they could do, but some were unsure if it would work. "Couldn't they be back-up vocals or something like that?" Rainbow Dash asked, "That doesn't sound like a great idea, they may have their singing voices back, but couldn't they do something else?" Sunset said, "No, not really, one of them could be a DJ, since Vinyl isn't joining this year, but that could take a long time, meaning that we couldn't be in it." Twilight said. "Oh." Sunset said. Everybody stayed silent for a few seconds, and Twilight broke it.

"Any other suggestions?"

Everybody either shook their heads, or said "No"

Twilight sighed, "We'll have to break the news to them." "Break what news?" a female voice said, they turned around and saw Adagio, along with Aria and Sonata, entering the room, "Um, well, you guys..." Twilight stammered, looking how to give it to them easily. "You guys can't join the band." Rainbow Dash said. Everybody turned around and looked at her. "We don't have nothing for you guys to do." she continued. "That's bullshit, of course you guys do." Aria said, thinking it was just some joke. "She's serious." Twilight said. Aria's smile quickly faded and turned into a frown, "That's bullshit!" Aria yelled. "How do we not have nothing to do?" Adagio asked, angry, "We don't know, we have guitar, bass, drums-"

"And yet Fluttershy has a damn tangerine!" Adagio screamed, Fluttershy gasped quietly and turned around, facing away from the group of friends that were currently fighting with each other. "Why can't we have a piano, a trumpet or some shit?!" Adagio continued. "You guys let Sunset in as a second vocalist and a guitarist, so why the hell can't Sonata be second drums or a piano?! why can't Aria be a guitarist or a bassist?! And why can't I be a third vocalist, or a pianist?!"

"What would we freaking play with a piano?!" Rainbow Dash asked, "Bohemian Rhapsody, or some other Queen song!" Adagio yelled. "You know what?! Screw this! We're gonna make our own band! and added to that, don't freaking text us, we knew this friendship wouldn't last!" Adagio said, coming to a conclusion, they exited the band room, slamming the door behind them.

It was now a battle of bands, and friendship.


	60. A Talk, Part 1

After school, Blaze and Chase was getting ready for practice, Blaze had his guitar, and Chase was going to play drums "Dude, has Twilight been talking to you lately?" Chase asked, "Yeah, a little bit, why?" Blaze asked, "Well, has she been sounding pissed off or sad at you?" Chase asked, Blaze thought about it for a few seconds. "As a matter of fact, yeah-" before Blaze could finish his sentence, a boy came running down the hallway, when he gotten closer to Blaze and Chase, they saw it was Comet, he looked worried.

"Guys! You need to go to the band room, ASAP!"

A few minutes later, Blaze, Comet, and Chase entered the band room, Adam and Drew got up from the bench and looked at them, "We got a problem!" Adam said, "What?" Blaze asked, "Adagio, Sonata, and Aria got angry at Twilight and others, and now, Adagio and her sisters have remade The Dazzlings." Drew said, "Are you kidding?!" Chase yelled, "We gotta deal with this after a few days of dealing with Blazes near-death?!" "Sadly, yes, but I got a plan!" Adam said.

"And whats that?" Blaze asked, "We're gonna get them back together in song." Adam said, "Can we even do that?" Chase asked, "Of course! It may take some time, but we can do it! Just have faith." Adam said, "First, lets find a song about friendship, anybody got any ideas?"

Blaze raised his hand, "I got one."

* * *

Golden Crown walked up the porch of the Apple Family house, and knocked on the door, the door opened and Apple Bloom answered the door, "Howdy Golden Crown!" Apple Bloom said, "Hey Apple Bloom, can we talk?"

 **Trust me guys, next chapter, something huge will happen, feel free to put your theories in your reviews.**


	61. A Talk, Part 2

"Sure! Come in!" Apple Bloom said, opening the door more wide to let him in, Golden Crown walks into the house, looks around, his hands in his pockets, then footsteps could be heard coming downstairs, "You are so stupid! That's not what she was trying to do!" Applejack said, while talking to someone on her phone, she then walks outside and slams the door loudly. "Don't ask about it, its a long story." Apple Bloom said, Golden Crown and Apple Bloom then walked to the kitchen, "Can I get you anything?" she asked, "Just a piece of apple pie, and some milk." he answered, Apple Bloom then went to the refrigerator and opened it, getting out a jug of milk and apple pie, she then got out two forks, two glasses, and a knife to cut the pie with. "I think I'll get me some too." Apple Bloom said.

"Good!" Golden Crown said, soon, she brought the food and drinks to the kitchen table, Golden Crown got his while Apple Bloom got hers, and they began eating, "So, what do you wish to talk about?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Well, its about you." Golden Crown answered.

Apple Bloom swallowed her food and looked at Golden Crown, confused, "Me? Why?" she asked, "Well, Apple Bloom, ever since I started picking on you, there was a reason behind it." he said, "And that reason was to be mean to me right? I'm not being a smartass or anything, I just thought I would-"

"Yeah, I know, but the thing is, I was trying to say something."

"Say what?"

"That I like you."

Apple Bloom was shocked to hear that, "In what way?"

"More than friends."

Now Apple Bloom was even more shocked, "I had no way of telling you other than that, I was annoyed at myself for not saying anything, and that only made it-"

"Worse." Apple Bloom finished, "You don't have a boyfriend, do you?" Golden Crown asked, "No, no I don't."

"I need to leave now." Apple Bloom said. In a flash, Golden Crown got up and grabbed Apple Bloom by the shoulders, scared. "DON'T!" he said, Apple Bloom was a bit scared, but she looked into Golden Crowns blue eyes, without warning, their lips met.

* * *

Blaze walked in the house after practice with Applejack, "I'm sorry about that." Blaze said, "Thanks Blaze." Applejack hugged Blaze, and they walked inside the kitchen, seeing the most unlikely sight.

Golden Crown and Apple Bloom were kissing.

Applejacks mouth went wide, but instantly Blaze covered her mouth with his hand, and they looked at the amazing, yet unbelievable sight, they stopped kissing, and Apple Bloom looked Blaze and Applejack, same went for Golden Crown. There was an awkward silence between the four, and Blaze finally said something.

"Hi."

"Hello there." Golden Crown said, Blaze uncovered Applejacks mouth, which was back to normal, and Blaze went over to the fridge, "Just getting some drinks." he said, getting out two sodas for him and Applejack, they then went outside, and Applejack looked at Blaze.

"What the hell was that?!"


	62. Why I've been inactive and new account

**Hello! I'm back from the dead! Or should I say, back from being inactive. Of course I have said a thousand times about why I have been inactive, but I think I want to explain for the millionth time why:**

 **Over the past few months, I have been getting into new stuff, playing with my friends on the PlayStation, and watching Netflix and Hulu. I have recently downloaded Steam on my new computer, and been playing games such as Fallout: New Vegas and Europa Universalis IV (I have more games). I am NOT giving up on typing fanfiction for all of you, but of course, I can't be on her 24/7, 365, I want to do other things, but that doesn't mean I'm giving up on you guys!**

 **Starting on my Summer break, I will start updating Twilights Flame, but I won't do that everyday, causing the story to end quickly. I may update other stories, some I haven't updated in a while. Why I am not doing this now is because I am reaching a critical point for the end of my school year, and that is exams. Some of my classes are doing exams this upcoming week, some are doing it the week after that, and if I want to make good grades and move on to the next grade, then I gotta do that. I am now done with talking about this, and now on to the other topic.**

 **I have created a Wattpad account called ZeroDevastator557, most of you may know that when my computer had messed up and it got rid of McAfee and turned on my Windows Security, I told you guys that if I gotten a virus on my computer, I would put my stories up on my Wattpad account Cornholio349. Of course, a virus never came, and I'm still updating on this website. Eventually, I decided to create a new Wattpad account, this time under my username, and I plan on releasing other stories on there, such as Dance Moms fanfiction, and some huge Xovers, one is a high school fanfiction with Disney and Nickelodeon characters. Feel free to follow my official Wattpad account, the reason why I call it official is because its under my username on this website.**

 **That's all I wanted to get off of my chest, and I will see you guys on Summer break!**


	63. Smackdown II

Blaze and the gang was sitting in the cafeteria, eating their lunch, "We'll sign up for the musical showcase after lunch." Adam said to the group, "This is exciting, being part of a band and stuff." Blaze said, "Well Blaze, you should know that the band may be just a two-time thing." Logan said, "Why is that?" he asked. "We'll be doing it this year, and we'll be doing the musical showcase next year, that is if nothing happens." Adam said, Logan looked at Adam, "Yeah, but something could happen this year, something could happen now, and could prevent one of us, a few of us, or all of us from doing it." Logan said to Adam, Adam nodded his head, "Yeah, you're right." he said. Blaze then got on his phone, surfing through his photos, Snapchat, and other apps, then Chase tapped him on the shoulder. "Blaze, you gotta look at this." Chase said, "Hang on." Blaze said, "Blaze you can't hang on for this!" Chase said, Blaze stopped what he was doing and put his phone in his pocket, and he looked at Chase. "What dude?!"

"WHY DON'T YOU SHUT UP?!

The cafeteria went silent, and Blaze looked at the direction of the screaming, to his surprise, it was Twilight and Adagio, "Oh shit." Blaze said, getting up, but he was stopped by Logan, "Trust me dude, you don't wanna get involved with that."

"But that's my girlfriend!"

"Trust me, don't make that mistake."

Blaze and his friends watched helplessly as Twilight and Adagio were about to get into a fight, everybody was silent, making the atmosphere both awkward and tense by for anyone who was in the cafeteria, "Sit down!" a person who was currently watching the cafeteria said, Twilight and Adagio stared at eachother with pure hatred, while Blaze and the group watched.

Then, the slap heard around the cafeteria was heard.

Adagio smacked Twilight right on the face, making her hold her face for a few minutes, before throwing a few smacks at her. Everybody got up, and watched as the two girls fought, Blaze instantly got up and ran to Twilight, but was held by both arms by Comet and Logan. "Don't fight her Blaze! Just don't get involved in that mess!" Logan said, Blaze struggled to get free of his friends grip, but with little success. Twilight and Adagio continued to claw at each other, it wasn't until two female teachers entered the cafeteria and gotten the girls off of the ground, and away from each other. Soon, they exited the hallway, possibly going to Vice Principal Luna or Principal Celestias office. Everybody then sat back down, except for Blaze and his friends. "This is going to be a long hellish week." Logan said.


	64. New Look

School was done with for the day and Blaze and Twilight was walking down the hallway. After the fight, Twilight and Adagio was sent up to the office, Twilight had gotten after-school detention, while Adagio was getting after-school detention tomorrow on Thursday. Blaze was upset, and for two reasons...

One: He ain't able to hang out with Twilight at Sugarcube Corner.

And two: The group of friends that Twilight had for some years had been split apart.

They stopped at Mr. Doodle Donkey's classroom door, and Blaze and Twilight looked at each other, "I'm sorry that you had to see me like that." she said, "Its okay Twi, I know how you feel." Blaze said, holding her hands, the door opened and Mr. Doodle Donkey was looking at Twilight, "You guys just gonna stand there?" he said. They hugged, and Blaze whispered, "Better go before that asshole writes me up." they broke the hug, and Twilight enter the classroom, and the door closed behind him.

"Hateful ass."

Blaze turned around and saw Drew and the gang, except Adam, who was absent for unknown reasons. "No shit, asshole." Comet said, shaking his head. "What's up with him?" Blaze said, as he went towards his friends. "Mr. Jackass is the most hateful teacher in the school," Chase started. "We all had him before you came here, guys a jerk to all his students, sometimes he gets into it with the teachers, at least that's what I heard."

"Theres this one rumor that he got into it with Mr. Artemis, Artemis came in one day to ask him something, Jackass told him to get out because he was disrupting the class, and they started yelling at each other and shit." Comet said. "Hasn't been confirmed yet though." he added. "He's probably like that teacher from Pink Floyd," Blaze said. "He was hateful to students, including Pink, the main character in The Wall Album and the movie. He was said to be mean to students, while after work, his wife was hateful to him."

"Sounds like Jackass, but his wife is nice as candy, some students see her and ask her why he's not nice to others, she says he's got anger problems." Drew said, "Well, he's had that for a while then and is too lazy to get off his ass and get some help for it." Comet said. "His wife probably recommends it, but he keeps bitching about it, "NO HONEY I DON'T WANNA GO!"" Chase said, the gang bursted out with laughter. "Sounds like him!" Drew said, wiping off tears. After a few minutes, they all stop laughing. "Lets go to Sugarcube Corner boys!" Drew said.

They exited the high school and went down the sidewalk to the café. They entered and saw the crowd, a bit crowded, but not a whole lot. They went over to an empty table and sat down, and then, another figure sat down.

It was Adam.

He dyed his hair Persian blue.

"'Sup guys?" he said. "Damn son! why did you dye your hair?!" Blaze said. "That's a certified good question! I dyed it for the band!" Adam announced proudly to his friends. "Awesome man!" Chase said. "Y'all need to do that too!" Adam then said, "Eh, I really don't wanna do that." Comet said, the rest agreed. "Okay, so whats the game plan?" Adam said. "We're gonna go to my house and train, Twi's band already has already called the farm at Applejacks."

"Alright then, lets do it!" Adam said, "Not yet, we're gonna get something to eat and drink first." Blaze said.


End file.
